


独臂骑士的困惑

by Thonorolf_ice



Series: 迦勒底夜话 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: FGO - Freeform, Fate, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thonorolf_ice/pseuds/Thonorolf_ice





	1. 悲伤的不速之客

那是一个寂静的午夜，我正在桌上借着烛台的亮光抄写着天父的话语，想象着圣子在对他的门徒们诉说这些教诲时的场景。这时候，门外响起了一阵急促的敲门声。

起初，我以为是远行的长老回来了。结果当我打开大门一看，发现是一位眉目清秀的年轻人。借着烛光，我看到这位年轻人身着深色的斗篷，大概是想要掩饰自己的真实身份，但我同时又看到他一只手一直放在斗篷里面，像是在握着什么兵器的样子。

正当我猜测他可能是一位借宿者时，那位年轻人先开口了:“您好，请问我能借阅一下之前鲍斯骑士所讲述的，他和加拉哈德骑士，还有帕西瓦尔骑士寻找圣杯的历程。”

“可以是可以，”我说，“不过，但请问你是谁？为什么要借阅这篇？难道你没有听过伟大的鲍斯骑士亲口说的吗？”

年轻人摘下了戴在头上的兜帽，露出了银白色秀发。对我说：“正是因为听了，所以才有疑惑。”

那就奇怪了，能够最终见到圣杯的纯洁骑士鲍斯还会说谎？

年轻人仿佛看出了我的疑惑，笑着对我说：“您就先让我进去吧，我进去之后再慢慢向你阐明原因。”

见他如此毕恭毕敬，我便把门拉开让他走进来。我带年轻人来到了会客室，在那里年轻人做了自我介绍，他叫贝狄威尔，也是一位骑士，而且和鲍斯一样，都是居住在卡美洛城的王亚瑟麾下的圆桌骑士。

我听闻过亚瑟王和圆桌骑士的事迹，但对他们并没有过多的感情。顶多也就是游吟诗人唱颂他们的时候听过一些。但是，其中关于圆桌骑士寻找圣杯的事迹也让我感到一丝好奇，圣杯带走了最纯洁的骑士也是有些出人意料。

而就在找寻圣杯未果之后的某日，曾亲眼目睹过圣杯真容的鲍斯骑士来到了我们寺院，我当时去了市集并不有见到他，完成他口述内容记叙的是约瑟夫长老。而这类并非典籍的故事，僧侣都可以阅读，但因为听过太多次，我反而没了什么兴趣。同样是圆桌骑士的贝狄威尔这次来借阅，莫非圣杯寻找的历程中出现了什么被刻意掩饰的部分吗？

见我迟迟未开口，贝狄威尔再度打破了僵局，说：“自我介绍我已经介绍完毕了，要是还有什么疑问，您……？”

“约翰。”我回答道。

贝狄威尔尴尬地笑着问：“约翰您还有什么想问我的吗？”

“我还是那个问题，”我坚决道，“你为什么要看我们记叙的鲍斯骑士寻找圣杯的过程？为什么不亲自去问鲍斯骑士本人？”

贝狄威尔脱下了披在身上的斗篷，取下了别在腰间的佩剑放到桌上，好像是在暗示自己没有带着杀意而来。过了好一会儿，他才开口说：“其实，当初鲍斯卿和帕西瓦尔卿回来的时候，我就在议会大厅里亲耳听到他说的寻找圣杯的整个过程。为了安慰失落的骑士们，也为了宣告结束圣杯寻找，当晚王特地安排了一场宴会。在那场宴会上，阿格规文卿告诉我，鲍斯隐藏了他们找到圣杯时的真实情况。不过，当时我以为那只是阿格规文卿借酒抒发的心中的妒意。直到前几天夜里我目睹的一桩惊世骇俗的屠杀，以及随后发生的出乎意料的事件后。我再度回想起了阿格规文卿说过话，于是就想来这里求证一下。”

听到贝狄威尔使用了“惊世骇俗”来形容他的所见，想必会是很不堪连身经百战的圆桌骑士也不忍的事件。但出于对寺院文献保护和自己好奇心的驱使，我还是要求他更详细地说明借阅缘由。

贝狄威尔摸了下自己胸甲上刻有亚瑟王象征的徽章，慢慢讲述着他的所见所闻：

“前几天，也就是莫德雷德卿带着圆桌骑士抓住王后之后。在对王后的审判上，王同意对王后处以火刑。而就在当天夜里，我见到阿格规文卿和莫德雷德卿聚到了一起在密谋着什么。在平时，基本是看不到两人有什么过密的交集。只见他们俩交谈了一番之后，阿格规文便向监狱方向走去。而我下意识地悄悄跟在了阿格规文后面，想看看他会去到哪里。结果阿格规文卿招来几位士兵跟着他一同来到看守王后的牢房门前。他命狱守打开房门之后走了进去，我因为距离他有一段距离，就只能靠在墙后等待。没过多久，阿格规文卿就从王后的牢房里走出来，而王后则紧跟在他身后也走出了牢房。

‘王后要出去办一些私事，你们务必保护好她。’阿格规文卿对那些士兵说。随后，他又命令狱守关上王后牢房的门。接着，阿格规文卿递给王后一件黑色的斗篷，王后披上之后跟随他离开了监狱。我也小心地一路紧跟着他们，直到他们回到当初阿格规文卿和莫德雷德卿集结的地方。而莫德雷德卿一直在那里等待着，见阿格规文卿过来了，便向他点了点头。阿格规文卿对身后的王后说：‘等下出去之后，莫德雷德会带大家到达目的地的。’

可能是见王后看到莫德雷德有些迟疑，毕竟是带头抓她和兰斯洛特卿的人。阿格规文轻声说道：‘莫德雷德只是想赎罪，他已经认识到自己犯下的错误了。如果王后是真心想要王与兰斯洛特卿和解，那也应该来体会一下莫德雷德的诚意。’说完，阿格规文卿还朝莫德雷德卿使了个眼色。莫德雷德卿见状，忙单膝跪地，低头说：‘王后，我确实做错了，就让我帮忙实现你的心愿，让王成全你和兰斯洛特卿。’

王后虽然还是略有迟疑，但也没有说什么。她示意莫德雷德卿起身之后，便在莫德雷德卿和其他几名士兵的护送之下出城去了。

这时候轮到我迟疑了，我看到了阿格规文卿和莫德雷德卿的异常举动，是应该马上告诉王，还是跟上莫德雷德卿他们一行人，再看个究竟？也许是我的好奇心战胜了我的理智，我决定先跟在莫德雷德卿和王后一行人身后，查看他们接下来所要做的事。于是，我等阿格规文卿离开城门之后，偷偷从马厮里牵出一匹马顺着莫德雷德卿他们留下的路线一路跟了过去。

莫德雷德卿带领着王后所通往的道路，并不是通往其他城镇，而是带着王后进入了一片茂密的树林中。在跟踪莫德雷德卿和王后这一路上，我都在思考着是否等他们停留在某地的时候折返回城向王报告这一情况。可是，随着越来越深入树林，我心中感应到了一股莫名的恐惧。作为一名追随王征战四方的圆桌骑士，恐惧本不该是我轻易产生的，可进入这片树林之后恐惧就萦绕在我心中，也正是这股恐惧感，也让我担忧起王后的安危来。于是，我决定等莫德雷德卿和王后停驻下来之后，在查看一下情况再做决定。

莫德雷德卿和王后往树林中走了很久，感觉已经是到达了树林最深处的地方了。莫德雷德卿下了马，随后也接王后下了马。我也在他们后面不远的地方下了马。不过，他们并没有打算在原地停留，而是继续往前走。我也找了一处容易记住的地方系好马，悄悄跟在他们后面再往树林深处走了进去……

他们走了大概半小时之后，走到了一处有火光的地方停留了下来。在那里迎接他们的是一位身披斗篷的人。为了能够听清楚他们之间的对话，我选择了一处离他们比较近的地方隐蔽起来。在对话之中，我听到莫德雷德卿向王后介绍，那位身披斗篷的人是他的母亲，他的母亲是一位女巫，因为听到了王后的故事，同意帮助王后举行一场祭祀来解决王后的烦恼。

‘但是‘，莫德雷德卿说，‘这场祭祀需要王后全身心的帮助才行。’

‘全身心的帮助’？莫德雷德卿是什么意思？莫非是想让王后……？我的脑海中产生了不好的预想，毕竟是要进行祭祀，王后的帮助肯定不是单纯同意或者不同意。虽说王命令对王后执行火刑，但那是王的命令，王后决不能丧命在其他的地方！

这么想着，我决定现身带走王后赶回卡美洛。可正当我准备起身的时候，一位意想不到的人出现了。他是一位身穿白袍手拿华丽木杖的法师。根据我现有的认知的话，能有这样打扮的只能是我们的大法师梅林了。但是大法师出现在这个地方做什么？因为大法师的出现，我又收回了刚才才走王后的想法，继续隐蔽起来等待后续的发展。

大法师对着莫德雷德卿的母亲笑道：‘哎呀哎呀，你们怎么连王后都不放过，不是说好留给你们一半的圆桌骑士吗？’

莫德雷德卿的母亲没好气地说：‘那些圆桌骑士根本不要再提了。虽然在寻找圣杯的途中我们确实拥有了一部分圆桌骑士，但最后最纯洁的骑士不还是让你奉献给了你所信仰的神！’

最纯洁的骑士？莫德雷德卿的母亲指的应该是加拉哈德卿了。他确实是在得到圣杯的同时献出了自己宝贵的生命。但是大法师随后说出的话却十分诡异。

‘一个加拉哈德怎么够？’大法师说，‘我原本计划是一次奉献三位圆桌骑士的，结果鲍斯在前往圣杯的途中遗失了自己的旧印，帕西瓦尔在看到加拉哈德被吞食之后失心疯，随手把自己的旧印扔进了圣杯所连接的洞穴之中。伟大的螺湮城之主没有得到满足，我只能在之后奉献了二十位卡美洛的普通士兵暂时平息了他的愤怒。所以，王后还是得留给我。’

‘那可不行，梅林’一旁的莫德雷德卿开口道，‘你是王座前的大法师，但是在这里你得询问过我母亲和王后的意见之后，我们才能决定是不是取消这场祭祀。毕竟至高母神也是易怒的。’

于是，我看到大法师低头询问了身披深色斗篷的王后。接着他们所处之地篝火的光芒，我看到大法师的脸上闪过一丝的不悦，从大法师的表情我大抵能猜测到王后没有同意大法师带走她的请求。不过，大法师随后又恢复了往日的严肃神情，也没有表现出要离开的举动，甚至告诉莫德雷德卿和他的母亲，自己要留下来围观这场祭祀活动。

而本来应该计划冲出来带走王后的我，那时候却陷入了对大法师话语的思考中。大法师确实亲口说加拉哈德卿是被‘吞食’的？可是在鲍斯卿的描述中，加拉哈德卿只是简单地被天使带走了而已。但是，这也不对，如果只是天使带走了加拉哈德卿，那么帕西瓦尔卿也不可能失心疯，我们都听僧侣们讲诉过天堂和天使们的样子，即便没有亲眼见过，脑海中也会想象出大致的样貌，绝不会被吓到失心疯的……看来，我有必要再次去向鲍斯卿求证他们找到圣杯时候的情况了。

正当我在思考这些的时候，莫德雷德卿的母亲已经在着手准备祭祀的工作。她请王后上到早已搭建好的祭祀台上，并一层一层帮助王后脱去自己身上的衣物，直到王后赤身裸体躺在祭祀台上。随后，莫德雷德的母亲也脱去披在身上的斗篷，退到篝火附近，围着熊熊燃烧的篝火，一边跳着奇怪的舞蹈，一边口中念念有词。但我并不能听懂她说的是什么，只反复听到她提起‘母神’‘黑暗丰穰’这类的词……而莫德雷德卿以及在场的其他人也开始跟随她跳起了同样的舞蹈。当然，大法师并没有加入其中。

如果现在绕到祭祀台那边的话，还来得及带走王后吧？我这么想着，同时也迈开步伐准备趁大家都在跟随莫德雷德卿的母亲起舞的时候去到祭祀台。与此同时，我也借着篝火的光芒留意着大法师，看起来他似乎很饶有兴致地在欣赏着莫德雷德卿他们的表演。

就在我走到离祭祀台还有十几米远的地方时，篝火突然被熄灭。整片树林的树叶被风吹起来，发出了急促地沙沙声。我察觉到一丝异样，于是停下了脚步。只听莫德雷德卿的母亲高呼道：‘她降临了！至高的母神！请享受您的祭品！’

就在她话音刚落下之际，洁白的月光照亮了祭祀台，整座祭祀台连同王后一起被银白色的光芒所包围着。而也就在这个时候，一团巨大的黑影正慢慢向祭祀台靠近。我犹豫了片刻，预感到如果不在黑影靠近祭祀台前救走王后的话，可能今后就再也见不到王后了。

正当我调整好心态准备接近祭祀台时，我后背被人不轻不重地拍了一下。我受到了惊吓，差点叫出声。结果一双手伸到了我的眼前并且其中一只手紧捂住了我的嘴。这时候，我听到身后传来大法师的声音：‘贝狄威尔，这里可不是你该来冒险的地方。’

我使劲掰开了大法师的手，小声对他说：‘可是王后……’

‘你刚才看到的和听到的，以及你接下来即将看到的都只不过是你做的一场噩梦罢了。’大法师说。

‘不可能，’我用手指使劲掐了一下自己的脸颊，说，‘我能感觉到疼痛，说明我不是在梦里。’

‘在梦里也是能真实感受到疼痛的。’大法师一边说着，一边将面对他的我调转方向，对着祭祀台。

那时，巨大的黑影已经来到了祭祀台的跟前。接着月光，我清楚地看见黑影上挂着一颗山羊的头骨，而它在祭祀台前也没有做过多的动作，直接吞噬了整座祭祀台。而祭祀台下的人则朝着黑影进行跪拜。可是，那团黑影在吃掉了祭祀台和王后之后并没有满足，而是开始蠕动自己的身躯下到人群中，开始一个一个吞噬那些膜拜它的人。那时，可能是出于本能，那些人开始尖叫着四下逃离。可是他们的速度远没有黑影快，黑影从自己的身体里伸出诡异的手，延伸到那些人逃离的方向并抓回他们送进自己的嘴里。而莫德雷德卿和他的母亲也早已没有了踪影。

那时候大法师的手搭在了我的肩膀上，对我说：‘好了，噩梦差不多也该醒过来了。希望不要影响你这一天的工作……’”

贝狄威尔讲到这里忽然停住了话语。我示意他继续讲下去，但他却说：“之后我确实就睁开了双眼清醒过来了，醒来时发现自己正躺在自己房间的床上。”

“所以，你之前说的一切都只是你做的一个梦？”我问。

贝狄威尔用手摸了摸自己被银色铠甲包裹的手臂，摇着头说：“当时我也觉得可能是我做的一个梦，而在梦里大法师正好拯救了我。而且当天我也见到了阿格规文卿和莫德雷德卿，他俩也还是老样子，相互摆臭脸。我还特地去监狱里探监了王后，她也好端端待在监狱中。可是……”

“可是什么？”我追问道。

贝狄威尔说：“王后随后就变成了一滩血水。”

“这我就不明白了，”我说，“你刚才也说了，王下了对王后处以火刑的命令，她变成那个样子不是很正常吗？”

“不不，我没有说完，”贝狄威尔解释道，“在我做了那场噩梦几天之后，兰斯洛特卿带着人去劫了刑场，我们和他的人在那里进行一场混战。其中也牺牲了不少骑士，不过这个和我要说没多大关系。我要说的是，当时王后还没有去世，而是被兰斯洛特卿带离了卡美洛城。也就在我们集结人马出城追赶兰斯洛特卿的时，诡异的事情发生了……我们看到兰斯洛特卿没有带着王后跑路，而是跪在地上痛哭。也因为出现了这么一幕，带队的高文卿让我们暂时不要采取任何敌意行动，我们只是走进了兰斯洛特卿，这时候才发现，他身前是一滩猩红色的血水。高文卿询问他王后的下落，兰斯洛特卿指着那滩血水表示，那就是出城之后的王后。

因为王后已经不在了，兰斯洛特卿也被我们带回了城里。在向王汇报了情况之后，王并不相信我们所说的，但大法师却表示这一切都在他的预料之中，王后由于受到自己感情的折磨，已提前将自己献身给了万能之主，天使带走了她，留下的就只有化为血水的身躯。

虽然大法师的这番解释让王相信了，也让其他的圆桌骑士相信了。但我并没有完全相信，因为我想起了自己的那个噩梦。想着如果王后是在接收火刑之前就已经去世了，为了王的尊严，大法师用幻术让火刑执行呢？当然，我也不是凭空推想的，我可能还没有提到，在那个噩梦里，我跟着莫德雷德卿去到树林那段路上，我特地捡了地上的果壳用来留作证据，毕竟当时我是打算返回卡美洛告诉王的。于是，我用手去摸了摸我的衣兜，发现里面确实有梦中捡到的果壳。那么，这不就说明我没有做梦？而正因为如此，我又回想起了那个时候大法师与莫德雷德卿母亲之间的对话。而综上这些情况，也就是我今天来到这里借阅文献的原因了。”

听完贝狄威尔的讲诉之后，我有些不可置信，但又想到他是圆桌骑士，应该没有对我撒谎的必要。再说了，他要借阅的并不是宗教的典籍，而是圆桌骑士自己的东西，完全没理由为了那样一件东西给我这个外人编造一堆谎言。但问题的关键是，鲍斯和帕西瓦尔现在不也还是圆桌骑士吗？

这么想着，我便问贝狄威尔：“从你前面的话里，我也听出去找圣杯的鲍斯骑士还有帕西瓦尔骑士都还健在，也都还是圆桌骑士吧？那你怎么不亲自去询问他俩呢？或者你把你的疑问告诉你们的王，让他去问不就结了，何必跑这一趟？”

贝狄威尔坚决道：“我怎么可以让王因为我自己的困惑而烦心？治理卡美洛就已经够让王操心了！而且……”说到这里，贝狄威尔略微有些犹豫，他降低了说话的音量，对我道：“因为上次劫刑场的事件，兰斯洛特卿被关进了监狱。但是当天晚上他就越狱出逃带上自己在圆桌骑士里的熟知们离开了卡美洛，这其中就有鲍斯卿和帕西瓦尔卿。所以，现在即便我想找他俩，他俩也不在卡美洛城了。”

原来原因居然这么简单！我心想着，而且听闻了贝狄威尔之前的讲诉，反倒让我对约瑟夫代笔的那份文献产生了好奇。我便同意将文献借阅给他，但条件是在他阅读的时候我也要在场。贝狄威尔没有任何迟疑就答应了我的条件，可能在他看来，我跟他一样都是那件事的旁观者，谁看了都一样。

于是，我先为贝狄威尔准备了一间客房，让他将自己的物品放置在房间内。等他准备妥当之后，再带他去到存放文献的书房中，借助自己还算过意的去的记忆力，我很快找到了约瑟夫书写的那份文献，贝狄威尔也同意我同他一同阅读。而也正是阅读了这份文献，也让我对于圣杯这件圣物开始产生了一丝怀疑……


	2. 高洁骑士手捧圣杯的那一刻

我，鲍斯，圆桌骑士的一员，在僧侣约瑟夫的帮助下，记录我与另外两名高洁的圆桌骑士共同寻找圣杯的故事：

在我们所有的圆桌骑士决定为了王和自己的心意寻找圣杯的那一刻起，我们就明白这是一趟九死一生的路程。我有幸与帕西瓦尔、加拉哈德两位圣洁的骑士结伴同行。而且在途中我们还意外遇到了帕西瓦尔的姐姐。她是一位虔诚的信徒，在听说我们要去寻找圣杯的时候，请求与我们一同去寻找圣杯。帕西瓦尔当然马上就同意了，加拉哈德也欣然同意。既然两位同僚都没意见，我也没多大意见，毕竟多一个人多一份力。她一路上也在不断告诉我们有关她所坚信的全知全能神明的故事，告诉我们那位神明是超越一切的存在，掌控着链接所有世界的门，同时也存在于一切之中。虽然我是没有看过僧侣们奉若至宝的典籍，但眼前这位女士所说的应该跟僧侣们所信奉的神差不多吧。帕西瓦尔也说，因为有自己姐姐在，可能神明会感受到更多来自我们的奉爱，从而缩短我们寻找圣杯的时间。

不过，我觉得那只是帕西瓦尔的一厢情愿罢了。

当初在神谕的感召之下，我们大致了解存放圣杯的位置是在距离我们的卡美洛城相当遥远的东方，需要跨越一片海和数不清的河流，去到一处语言、衣着甚至行为习惯都跟我们截然不同的国度。要想去到那样的地方，不花个好几年的时间估计是到不了的，除非我们都能飞起来，或者是有像大法师那样的人直接来一道光把我们都带到圣杯面前。

在成功越过大海之后，我们便踏上了漫漫长路。因为真正见到过圣杯神谕的人只有加拉哈德一人，也幸好我们是和他结伴而行。不然寻找圣杯的路途可能会更艰辛。加拉哈德凭借着自己记忆以及帕西瓦尔的姐姐的占卜能力，我们一路南下。而周围的环境也从茂密的树林，开始像贫瘠的土地过渡着。我们都知道在跨过大海之后，就是烦人的高卢人以及高傲的罗马人的领地了。事实也正是如此，在路途中，只要是进入了城镇，我们就不免要和高卢人以及来自其他地方的日耳曼人打交道，打架是不可避免的；有的时候即便是走在荒郊野外，也会遇到拦路抢劫的日耳曼人。

不，其实那些遭遇都不算什么。毕竟作为圆桌骑士，有过征战经历之后，早已视战斗为家常便饭了。倒是帕西瓦尔的姐姐让人很在意，在我们一直南下的过程中，他的姐姐的身体每况愈下，感觉可能到不了罗马他的姐姐就会在途中丧命。我和加拉哈德都曾建议过帕西瓦尔直接带着姐姐回家，他的行为是保护家人的行为，王和万能之主都会谅解的。帕西瓦尔也不忍心自己的姐姐就这样死在异国他乡，还做好了跟我们分道扬镳的打算。但是帕西瓦尔的姐姐阻止了他，她表示自己之所以会如此，完全是因为自己和全知全能的神明做了交换，神明指示我们寻找圣杯的正确道路，代价则是自己的性命。

在听到她这么解释之后，我们三位圆桌骑士更不同意她继续跟我们去寻找圣杯了。身为亲人的帕西瓦尔自然不用多说，我和加拉哈德都不愿意看到一位女士为了我们而冒生命危险。但是那位坚强的女士再次表示，自己就算想回家也不能回。原因并不是因为帕西瓦尔得完成身为圆桌骑士的使命，而是她已经和神明做了交换，命运已无法更改。但她也安慰我们说，那位全能的神已经答应自己，在自己生命燃尽之后会开启通往神所在居所的大门，那样她的灵魂就能永世侍奉神明了。

我们虽然没有被说服，但她依旧坚持与我们共同前往圣杯所在之地。而接下来的旅途中，帕西瓦尔明显情绪十分低落，我和加拉哈德也不知道应该如何安慰他。毕竟知道自己找到圣杯之时，就是与亲人分别之日，这个已知结局换做谁来也无法承受。或许王能很好地处理自己的情绪，但悲伤总是会的。如果在城里谁不会因为亲人的离去而伤心的话，非要说，那可能就是大法师了，大法师曾说他看过所有人的过去现在与未来，观看了太多次，所以麻木了。我个人是不太同意大法师的观点，要分别的是同自己有深厚情感关系的亲人，不会掉一滴眼泪的说法是不成立的。

说了点自己的见解，还是说回我们的圣杯征程。在接下来的日子里，帕西瓦尔的低落情绪还影响到了我和加拉哈德，影响我的原因，我在前面已经说过了。而向来能保持积极心态的加拉哈德随后也变得失落起来。开始的时候，我以为他是在担心他的父亲兰斯洛特。这次寻找圣杯，是我们所有的圆桌骑士向王立下的誓言，兰斯洛特也在其中。虽然加拉哈德跟自己父亲的关系并没多好，所以没有选择和自己的父亲一同去寻找圣杯，而是选择简单作为亲人的我和帕西瓦尔一路同行。倒是我，当时除了一路上留意加拉哈德之外，也在担心兰斯洛特是否寻找到圣杯，在寻找的途中有无遇到困境。也可能是我一厢情愿，认为加拉哈德有在为他的父亲担忧。于是在某个夜晚，我找到神情惆怅的加拉哈德，询问他是否因为帕西瓦尔和他姐姐的原因，在担心自己的父亲？

加拉哈德很坚决地否定了我的猜测。他告诉我，他的父亲既然是圆桌中的第一骑士，身经百战，没有什么好担心的。如果是在途中因为女人的问题而错过了圣杯，那是父亲自己的罪孽，做儿子的没必要为这份罪孽感到忧心。加拉哈德担忧的还是帕西瓦尔的姐姐，让那样一位女士经历艰苦的旅程，他觉得这么做有违背自己当初加入圆桌骑士是所宣读的那些誓言，而且每次看到帕西瓦尔一脸愁容，自己也被他的情绪影响到有点想放弃这趟寻找圣杯的旅程了。在说明了自己的心情之后，加拉哈德要我跟他一起劝说帕西瓦尔带着自己的姐姐回到卡美洛。我也同意加拉哈德的建议，而且我建议他这次先去找帕西瓦尔的姐姐。在之前我们都是先同帕西瓦尔商议是否让他护送自己的姐姐回家，帕西瓦尔是百分百同意我们的提议的，可每次去跟自己姐姐说明情况时，都会被他姐姐说服回来。

于是，加拉哈德和我在对好口径之后，去找到了帕西瓦尔的姐姐。在听完我俩的意见之后，那位女士先是感谢加拉哈德能为自己考虑，但她还是坚持己见，认为命运已被定好，能帮助我们完成这项使命也是她的荣幸。不过，这位聪明的女士也觉察到我们那并不高昂的情绪，她让我们不要再过多去想自己会去世这件事，而是多考虑寻找圣杯的事情以及在找到圣杯之后应该怎么将圣杯带回去见王的事情，还说自己会去好好安慰帕西瓦尔，让他能正确面对亲人的逝去。

既然她都已经说到这个份上了，也就表示没有更多可折中的余地了，我觉得再劝说下去，得到的结果也是一样的。我和加拉哈德又商议了一下，虽然他认为这么做违背了自己心中的准则，但那位女士不愿意回家，也不能让帕西瓦尔强行送回去，只能调整好心态面对现实。最终我们决定不再提起这件事，将自己全身心投入到寻找圣杯这项任务中。但这也让我对女士所信奉的神明产生的不安的好奇，僧侣们所信仰的全知全能的天父，需要他们的做的只是祷告，或者是苦行僧们要求鞭打自己，但女士的神明却要她用自己的性命来换取她所想要的东西。这是算好，还是算坏呢？

可能真如帕西瓦尔的姐姐所说，她的性命是和神明交换的。而她的神明也在一定几率上庇佑了她。我本来以为她撑不过罗马，结果在我们离开罗马城去到更东方的地方的时候，她依然活着并且不断告诉我们加拉哈德所描述的圣杯所在地应该怎么走。

似乎受他姐姐所影响，帕西瓦尔也变得活跃起来。在我们离开罗马三天之后，帕西瓦尔告诉我们，他曾经到过罗马以东的地方，在那里他碰到了一位废王，这位王询问过他有没有带上一把带血的长矛，他告诉废王自己并没有带血的长矛，废王便款待了他一晚之后就劝他回家了。

那个时候，我们还不明白帕西瓦尔口中那位废王到底要带血的长矛有何用。但是稍后我们就会明白的。

在离开罗马的第二十天，我们又来到了一处波涛汹涌的海岸边。我们跟随着帕西瓦尔的姐姐，找到了一艘名叫所罗门的大船。那位女士告诉我们，只有搭乘这艘船才能找到看管圣杯的亚利马太的约瑟夫。而我们搭乘上所罗门的时候，也就是要同她分别的时刻了，帕西瓦尔甚至想留下来照顾自己的姐姐到最后一刻。但她劝说了帕西瓦尔，让他跟我们一同搭乘所罗门去找亚利马太的约瑟夫，还告诫帕西瓦尔一定要坚定自己的内心，绝对不能因外力而动摇。

于是，我们告别了帕西瓦尔的姐姐，随着所罗门号来到了一座名为萨拉的岛屿上。这座岛不算太大，下了船没走多远，我们就见到了一位和希腊人打扮差不离的白发长者。他向我们作了自我介绍，说自己名叫亚利马太的约瑟夫，是圣杯的看守人，一直在这里等待寻找圣杯的圆桌骑士。在那个时候，我以为找到了这位亚利马太的约瑟夫，他就能将圣杯交给我们。

没想到亚利马太的约瑟夫并没有给我们圣杯，而是在岛上款待了我们三天。在岛上生活期间，亚利马太的约瑟夫为了我们三人举行了特别的洗礼。虽然我说是特别，但其实用“诡异”来形容更恰当，在途径罗马以及它的周边村落的时候，我看到过那里的信徒接受洗礼时的场面，都是平躺在水里一小会儿即可。可是在萨拉，亚利马太的约瑟夫却直接让我们俯身沉入水中数十秒，等我们挣扎着从水里起身之后，他和岛上的居民就会为我们欢呼，庆祝我们被父神认可。我是不明白岛上居民所说的父神是谁，不过稍微入乡随俗一下应该没什么大碍，毕竟我们都还活着。

就在我们三人都接受了洗礼之后，亚利马太的约瑟夫告诉我们，这场洗礼是为见到圣杯做准备的。随后，他给了加拉哈德一把带血的长矛，并告诉我们仨等下次满月涨潮的时候，岛民会带我们下去到他的姐夫鱼人王的王国。等到了那个地方，作为我们之中最为圣洁的骑士——加拉哈德，要使用那把长矛上的血去治疗鱼人王，待鱼人王能双脚站立，自由行走之后，圣杯自然就会显现。

带血的长矛？前面我提到过吧？没错，在帕西瓦尔告诉我们的故事里。至于亚利马太的约瑟夫口中的鱼人王是不是帕西瓦尔曾经遇见过的废王，这个我现在认为也许只是一个巧合罢了。因为鱼人王所在的国度很奇妙，帕西瓦尔当时也表示自己是第一次去到那么神奇的地方，所以他俩之前应该是没有交集的。

至于满月是什么时候？其实就是三天之后。我们就很无忧无虑地在萨拉岛上生活了三天，在第三天的傍晚，有岛民来告知我们潮水上涨，要我们开始做去往鱼人王那里的准备。就在那时候，帕西瓦尔将我拉到了一边，悄悄塞给了我一根刻满符文的树根。见我一脸狐疑，帕西瓦尔解释到，既然鱼人王是得到圣杯的最后一道关卡，可能在这个过程中会发生意外，我们或者是对方会做出出格的事情。而在治疗好鱼人王的时候也就是这趟旅途的结束，我们也要准备返回卡美洛了。回去之后，必定会告诉王整个过程。虽然全体圆桌骑士都效忠于王，但是一直辅佐王的大法师并不是，而帕西瓦尔则始终无法完全信任大法师，总预感到大法师会让我们无法将真实的过程讲诉给王和所有人的。他的这个想法也得到了自己姐姐的支持，在我们登船之前，他姐姐给了他这根带有魔法的树根，为的就是在回程之后能在树根的庇佑之下，告诉大家事情的真实经过，而不是被大法师粉饰过的传奇故事。

我表示理解帕西瓦尔的想法，他可能是不想在大法师的带动下让别人忘记为了自己弟弟的伟大事业而献出生命的姐姐，但如果是那样，帕西瓦尔自己带着不就好了吗？于是，我将自己的这些想法原封不动地告诉了帕西瓦尔，但帕西瓦尔执意要我带上魔法树根。

“我和加拉哈德都被你们称之为圣洁的骑士。但我预感到我和他都将经历人生中最黑暗的时刻，越是纯洁的事物，黑暗就越想勾引。而你比我俩更世俗，也许能躲过黑暗中那些邪恶的眼睛。”帕西瓦尔说道。

被他这么一说，我无言以对。但随即我提议他可以把树根给加拉哈德。帕西瓦尔否决了我，说他早前找过加拉哈德，是加拉哈德建议他给我的。听到这里，我接过了帕西瓦尔手中的树根，去找到加拉哈德，向他说明了我的心意，说明我不是能捍卫真相的最佳人选，可能在面对王、大法师以及其他圆桌骑士的时候，会由于胆怯而撒谎。可加拉哈德却表现出对我的极大信任。我至今都还记得他对我说的：

“在我来到卡美洛的时候，是你最先认出我是谁。而你和帕西瓦尔也毫无怨言地陪伴我走到这里。你是一位值得信赖的骑士，在回家的路上也请拜托了。”

这位年轻的骑士，我，还有帕西瓦尔，当时都没有想到接下来有的人永远也回不到卡美洛了。

因为其他两位的说辞，我暂时收下了魔法树根并做好了去鱼人王那里的准备。

去鱼人王的路不是坐船，而是乘坐一个像气泡一样的东西到海里去。帮助我们的岛民告诉我们，他们虽然和那个王国里面的居民是亲属关系，但目前还没有去定居的想法，所以在带我们下去之后他们只会在码头逗留大概一个小时，之后就返回岛上，我们要是也打算回去就要抓紧时间找他们，不然就只能选择等下次涨潮的时候看有没有其他岛民会下来了，但是以我们现在的身体构造，在下面也不可能活过一天，因此还是尽早考虑和他们一起回岛比较好。

我想在我们三人应该没有人会想一直生活在水里，至少我肯定是不会。

等我们完全抵达鱼人王的王国之后，发现这里和陆地上完全是两个不同的状态。这里灯火通明，居民的长相相当奇特，都长着鱼一样的头颅，身上皮肤是灰绿色并带有鳞片，有类似鱼一样的白色腹部，双手双脚的间有蹼。可能因为是在海里，他们都游往各个地方，不然就是利用气泡。而他们居住的地方也看上去像是涂上各种色彩的石屋。岛民告诉我们，这些居民不仅长着鱼头，他们还能像鱼一样呼吸。

在暂时告别了岛民之后，我们搭乘前来迎接我们的气泡直接去到了鱼人王所在地方。那里也是用五颜六色的石头搭建的宫殿，不过比我之前看到的梗艳丽也更宏伟。正当我和加拉哈德、帕西瓦尔开玩笑，猜测鱼人王是不是也是一位长着超大鱼头的人时，我们被护送我们的士兵带到了大殿上。我看到了坐在所谓王座上的鱼人王，他并没有一颗鱼头，而是有着一张普通的人脸，头上顶着一颗巨大的海螺，一半脸上则被海星覆盖着。

鱼人王见到我们仨之后，表示自己已经从亚利马太的约瑟夫那里听说了我们的事，我们可以拿走圣杯。但过程还得按照亚利马太的约瑟夫所说，先治好他的双腿。这时候，我才看到鱼人王那双萎缩到不忍直视的双腿。加拉哈德没有多言，拿出了亚利马太的约瑟夫给他的长矛，他将长矛上的血涂抹到了鱼人王双腿的那不能说是肌肤的肌肤上。经过了十分钟漫长的等待，我们看到鱼人王的双腿渐渐从萎缩到只有皮包骨的状态变为一双正常壮年男子的双腿。鱼人王也从王座上站起来，走下王座并在大殿内来回走了几次。确认自己的双腿能自由活动之后，鱼人王相当高兴。

也就在那个时候，圣杯也从天而降出现在我们眼前，圣杯外观为纯金色，上面镶嵌着几十粒圆润的珍珠和精心打磨过的两块红宝石以及两块同样被雕琢过的绿宝石，如果说这就是盛过天之子耶稣鲜血的圣杯，我是完全没有异议的，因为实在太过耀眼，太值得王者去拥有它。

鱼人王见状，便命令大殿上所有士兵都退出大殿，自己也在感谢过我们之后离开了。

大殿里只剩下我们三位圆桌骑士。加拉哈德离圣杯最近，自然由他拿圣杯。而就在他双手碰到圣杯的那一刻，数只巨大的触角从大殿的顶端伸出来，其中三只触角抓住了手捧圣杯的加拉哈德，而我和帕西瓦尔也被其余的触角抓了起来。它们抓着我们便开始往上拖。这时候大殿的穹顶被完全掀翻，我在同触角搏斗中看到了触角的源头——那是一颗硕大的，章鱼状的头颅，说它硕大其实都只是谦辞。我无法使用任何我所知的词汇来形容其身形的巨大状态，我们这些圆桌骑士同它相比就如同我们吃面包时掉落的细小面包屑一般。对，就是那么微不足道。

当然，我们也不能因为被巨型怪物抓住而忘记了战斗。我看到在距离我不远处的帕西瓦尔正在用自己的剑挥砍着抓住他的触角，我也抽出了别在腰间的斧头，不停地砍向缠住我的触角。那时，我也在担心着被多跟触角缠绕着的加拉哈德。于是，在我同触角搏斗的同时，我也在用余光搜索着加拉哈德的身影，只见他也在同那些缠绕着他的触角进行着殊死搏斗，而那尊金光闪闪的圣杯再被一只触角直接送往了章鱼头部的方向……

可能是因为我使用斧头砍的，很快缠绕我的那只触角就经受不住撒手了。我借它挣脱我的机会，顺势荡到了帕西瓦尔的身边，想帮助他解决他的麻烦。但帕西瓦尔让我帮忙抽出他的绳镖，我将绳镖递给他，他熟练地投掷出绳镖并缠住了加拉哈德那个方向的一只触角，随后他让我先去帮助加拉哈德，那边的麻烦更大。我朝他点点头，抽出了腰间的另一把小一点的斧头递给他，自己顺着绳镖过去到加拉哈德身边。

在我和加拉哈德的共同努力之下，解决掉了两只缠绕他的触角。而那些触角也像战士一样不放过任何机会，只要我俩稍有松懈，它们就会抓住时机缠上我们。所幸，帕西瓦尔很快解决了他的麻烦，也过来帮忙。但我们完全没有喘息的机会。因为触角上升的速度越来越快，要不了多久就会将我们拖出宫殿的周围的气泡，而我们就算不被那只巨型怪物送入口，也会被淹死。

我和帕西瓦尔死命砍杀着那些紧紧缠住加拉哈德身躯的触角，但这些触角却越缠越紧。那时候，差不多已经被触角裹住身体的加拉哈德，用尽全身力气大喊着，让我俩不要再帮他了，赶紧逃离这个地方。可是我并不想放弃，只要我们还没有出气泡，就还有让触角松开的机会。在一旁的帕西瓦尔估计也是这么想的，他比我更用力地砍杀着那些触角。也许帕西瓦尔比我想拯救加拉哈德的想法更强烈，因为他已经在几天前永远的失去了自己的亲姐姐，不能在这里再看到与自己出生入死过的圆桌骑士就这么死去了。

可惜之后不管我俩再怎么努力，触角就是不放开加拉哈德，即便我俩手里的斧头都已经砍进触角的肉里无法再度拔出，触角也没有丝毫松动的迹象。加拉哈德也在里面劝说我们赶快放弃，留点力气离开这里。

“不行！”我朝他喊道，“这样你让我怎么向你的父亲交代？！”

加拉哈德在里面挣扎了几下，从缠绕的触角的缝隙中伸出了一只剑柄，对我说：“那就劳烦你帮我把我的剑带回去。告诉他，我没有丢他的脸。也请转告王，告诉他，我辜负了他对我的期望，高洁的加拉哈德最后也没能亲手将圣杯带回卡美洛。”

我用手够到了加拉哈德的剑柄，用力将整把剑抽了出来。就在那时，触角突然猛烈地抖动了一下，将我和帕西瓦尔打落到了地面。而它们则将加拉哈德拖出了气泡，拖向了那只巨型怪物……

眼见加拉哈德和那只巨型怪物消失在远处，我和帕西瓦尔相互搀扶着走到宫殿门口。我俩挟持了一名士兵，让他带我们去到码头，在那里我们见到了准备回岛的岛民。岛民带着我和帕西瓦尔返回了萨拉岛。在回去的途中，我陷入了失去加拉哈德的巨大悲痛之中，帕西瓦尔过来安慰我，让我记住带好先前给我的树根，告诫我一定要说出得到圣杯之后的真实情况，人们可能一时不能接受，但他们总会去接受的。

帕西瓦尔在说完这些之后就昏睡了过去。等岛民带我们安全返回岛上之后，我背着帕西瓦尔想去找亚利马太的约瑟夫，可是那人早已不见踪影。倒是有略懂医术的岛民帮忙照看了一下帕西瓦尔，他告诉我，由于在水下遭受了重大的精神创伤，帕西瓦尔的神志将会变得不再清醒，不管是待在萨拉还是离开这里回家，都不会让他的病情好转，他接下来的人生都会在疯言疯语中度过。而对于没有任何异样的我，那位岛民则表示可能是父神突然的怜悯，让我免受了苦难。之后还拉着我，让我吃了一条活鱼来向父神表示感谢。至于那条活鱼是什么味道，我不愿再提起，鱼的腥味都那样。

随后，我又在岛上居住了一段时间，等待帕西瓦尔从昏睡中苏醒过来。同那位岛民说的一样，帕西瓦尔醒来之后就开始说胡话，万幸的是，他还记得我是谁，也对我没抱有敌意。在帕西瓦尔醒来的第二天，我带着他告别了萨拉岛的岛民们，再度搭乘所罗门号踏上了回家的路程……

回来的路程并没有什么危险，只是结伴的圆桌骑士再也不是三人。等我和帕西瓦尔回到卡美洛之后，我们被告知是最后归来的圆桌骑士了。大家看到我俩，起初很欣慰，认为能活着回来就好。但看到帕西瓦尔的状态之后，大法师单独带我到了他的书房内，他问起我整件事的经过和结果，我想起了帕西瓦尔的话，没有讲所有的细节都告诉大法师。但我从大法师深邃的目光中，感觉他已经知晓事情的经过了。不过大法师并没有刁难我，只是催促我快点将这件事告诉王。我被大法师带到了大殿上，在那里，我将事情的整个经过不加修饰，完整地讲诉给了王和在场所有圆桌骑士。

王在听完我所说之后，为加拉哈德的离去深感惋惜。圆桌骑士们也纷纷露出悲伤的神情。当时，我以为他们听到的就是我所讲诉的，我真的太天真了，完全没有想到那个时候是帕西瓦尔给我的树根庇护了我。等到王举办晚宴的之前，我在走廊里碰到了崔斯坦，他和我聊起了加拉哈德离世的事情。也就在那时候我才知道，他们所听到的加拉哈德离世，跟我所说的情况根本不一样。进入他们耳中的是加拉哈德手捧圣杯，要求天使和先知带他离开，天使便接他的灵魂离开肉身上去了天堂。而事实呢？事实怎么可能是那个样子，如果那些长得像章鱼的触角的玩意儿就是天使的话，我宁愿被德鲁伊全身画上符文，也不要再和寺院里的僧侣打交道了！

但是我没有说谎，那问题出在哪里呢？我又将加拉哈德被带走的情景给崔斯坦说了一遍，崔斯坦听后有些震惊，但随即恢复了自己平静的神情，他双目紧闭随手波动了自己的琴弓，说道：“游吟诗人也被打趣称作巫师，因为他们的歌声会令人陶醉，让人忘却爱与忧愁。”

在告别了崔斯坦之后，我仔细体会了他的这句话，知道他另有所指。我也回想起帕西瓦尔在昏迷之前给我说过的话。因此，我才来到这里，找到值得信赖的僧侣帮我记录下这段真实发生的寻找圣杯的故事。我也相信他们会同意将这个故事借阅给想要了解真相的人。

我现在也已我身为圆桌骑士的名誉做担保，以上我所陈诉的均为事实，没有半点虚假。


	3. 明月倒映不出的湖光

在贝狄威尔骑士仔细阅读完文献之后，他要我好好保管这份文献，日后他可能会再度拜访，到时候希望能借走这份文献。我告知他，这件事上我无法做主，但会转达给长老，他下次来的时候就会知道答案了。

贝狄威尔和我回到会客室，他穿戴好盔甲与武器。

“王已经下令出兵征讨兰斯洛特。虽然我心里并不赞同，但那毕竟是王的命令。我也会随王一同去征讨。希望等我回来之前，你们的长老已经回来了，那样我就不用白跑一趟。”贝狄威尔说道。

我打开了寺院的大门，恭敬地送走了贝狄威尔骑士。

两天之后，长老回来了。我将贝狄威尔前来拜访的经过详细告知了长老。因为骑士的忠诚闻名四方。长老当即便同意了他借出文献的要求。这件事上，我也认为长老不会刁难人，那只不过是一卷骑士口述的内容，没有天父给予的启示。我们相当于帮忙保管，可能本该给其他骑士的东西而已。

虽说，现在大家都知道亚瑟王已经带着大批圆桌骑士去征讨叛变的兰斯洛特。不过，在我这个月第三次去到市集的时候，从商贩口中得知，驻守在卡美洛城中的莫德雷德突然叛变，占领了卡美洛城。据说，他开始在城中进行杀戮，昔日的圆桌骑士都被追杀。有的圆桌骑士逃走将此事告诉了亚瑟王，亚瑟王立刻停止征讨兰斯洛特，正往回赶，准备夺回卡美洛。

王侯将相是非多。

从市集回来之后又过去了几天，我又从前来做礼拜的信徒的口中听到，亚瑟王和他的军队快要回到卡美洛城了。只不过，现在的卡美洛城已经完全被莫德雷德占领，很多在城中居住的人们纷纷逃跑出来。听闻在城中被莫德雷德军队抓住的居民，会分批在晚上带上祭祀台进行献祭。

当然，这些和我们都没有多大的关系。关于莫德雷德那种血腥的祭祀，在贝狄威尔前来借阅文献的时候就听过了，或许那位莫德雷德骑士就喜欢那些邪道把戏吧。作为天父的信徒，我们只要认真领悟天父的话语就可以了。现在唯一让我与卡美洛，还有那些圆桌骑士有联系的，就是等待他们其中一人再次到来，带走那份保存在这里的文献。

这一天也没有让我等待多久……

在听说亚瑟王和圆桌骑士返回卡美洛以后。某天夜晚，正好碰上我当值。我听到了急促的敲门声。我去应门，开门就看到了贝狄威尔。贝狄威尔虽然看起来很憔悴，但他还是礼貌性地对我是以一个微笑，说道：“很抱歉，这么突然来访。我是上次前来拜访的贝狄威尔。”

“嗯，我知道。”我回答道。

“您没有忘记我那真是太好了！”贝狄威尔说，“那您一定也没有忘记上次我前来拜访的原因。我也记得在上次离去之前，曾提出了一个比较无理的请求，希望能够再度借阅鲍斯骑士留在这里的文献。”

我点了点头，怎么可能忘记，每天都在等着把东西给你们。我对他说：“长老已经同意你们借阅了，想要看的话随时都可以。”

贝狄威尔勉强笑道：“真是太感谢你们了！虽然已经是午夜时分，但我能立刻拿到那份文献吗？我想……”

这时候，从我看不见的地方传来一个比贝狄威尔更成熟的声音：“不用那么麻烦，贝狄威尔卿，就在这里看就行了。”

只见贝狄威尔转过头对着声音传出来的方向，说：“可是，兰斯洛特卿，你现在身负重伤。不如回到营地……”

“不用了，”兰斯洛特突然出现在门口，一手扶着门框，艰难地说，“现在正好。等真回营地之后，我还不知道还能不能看到。”

兰斯洛特说着，努力迈着步子朝我这个方向走着。但接着我手里的烛光，我能看到兰斯洛特身上的盔甲布满了血迹，而他本人的脸虽然看起来已经擦过血渍了，但还能看到一些微小的伤痕。

贝狄威尔搀扶着想到进门的兰斯洛特，对他说：“既然兰斯洛特卿想要在这里看的话……”他转过脸看着我问：“那可否让我们在这里借宿一晚？”

借宿一晚？这个恐怕也还是需要请示长老，我真的是不想承担重大的责任，尤其是对方是离这里并不算远的卡美洛城里的圆桌骑士。可是，从上次相处来看，单就贝狄威尔来说，他不是什么坏人，天父也教导我们要友爱……

兰斯洛特似乎看出了我的犹豫不决，他努力调整气息，对我说：“我们不用借宿，你带我们去个房间，我们在那里看完贝狄威尔卿说的那份文献就走。”

“可以吗，兰斯洛特卿？”贝狄威尔关心地问，“可你现在这个样子，走路都比较勉强。还是休息一晚比较……”

兰斯洛特咳嗽了两声，说：“你没看到这个僧侣很犹豫吗？再说，我们和僧侣关系很好？还是你和僧侣关系好？要不是你坚持说让我亲自看看鲍斯让人帮他记录的故事，我直接奔赴卡姆兰了！”

可能兰斯洛特的真实情况比他自己料想还严重，在他说完那一席话之后，就如泄气的羊肠皮筏一样瘫倒了。贝狄威尔再三恳求我能够找到一间房间安顿兰斯洛特，即便他自己不能住下也希望能让兰斯洛特留宿一晚。

面对这样的情况，我也不想去打扰长老的美梦，便决定把自己的房间暂时让给他们。贝狄威尔感谢过我之后，我俩将兰斯洛特扶到了楼上我的房间中。我告诉贝狄威尔，这个房间只能住今晚，明天他们要还想住在这里就得去请示长老。贝狄威尔同意了我。我又交代贝狄威尔待在房间里看好他的同伴，接着我便小心去到水井处打了些清水，再到厨房拿了些吃的，顺道去了趟药房拿了些看起来有用的药物给贝狄威尔。等贝狄威尔开始照顾兰斯洛特之后，我就去取他们想要的文献，这倒不是我心急，毕竟他俩就是为了那份文献来的，早给晚给都一样。

我拿着文献回到房间之后，兰斯洛特似乎恢复了一些力气。见我手拿着羊皮卷，兰斯洛特让贝狄威尔扶自己坐起来，他表示自己不想躺着看已故亲人的故事。我点燃了木床旁边的烛台，方便他俩看东西。然后，因为我还在值班中，就暂时告别二人继续出去夜巡了……

等我巡视完一遍寺院所有角落之后，我听到从我房间里传来了巨大的声响。我急忙跑上了楼，赶回自己的房间。我很担心声响会吵醒其他人和长老。幸好，当时还没有其他房间有光亮。我打开房门，兰斯洛特正好扑到门框上，他双手扶着门框，瞪着我说：“你来的正好，再给我一些你们这里能敷在伤口上的药膏！”

看着他那居高临下的样子，我有点后悔让他们进来了。看来以后得少和这些骑士打交道。

而这时，贝狄威尔站在兰斯洛特身后，他伸出一只后猛击兰斯洛特后颈，兰斯洛特顿时晕倒在地。

“抱歉，兰斯洛特卿。你必须休息一下。”贝狄威尔说道。

接下来，我和贝狄威尔将兰斯洛特重新抬到了床上。恰好这时候，有位长老过来敲门。显然他是被刚才的声响惊醒了。他询问我发生了什么事，我杜撰了老鼠打翻烛台这个借口告诉给长老，长老没有多问，只是让我白天的时候查查寺院里有没有新出现的老鼠洞，接着就回去自己房间了。

这算是勉强蒙混过去了吧？

我送长老回到自己的房间，在他房门口一直等到里面的烛光熄灭之后，才返回自己的房间。

回到房间，贝狄威尔为刚才的事想我道歉。我询问他刚刚发生了什么事。贝狄威尔告诉我，在我走后，兰斯洛特仔细阅读了羊皮卷上的故事。在看完之后，他和贝狄威尔一样对故事的内容产生了怀疑，因为这和鲍斯骑士在卡美洛城里面讲诉的很不一样。多年来，他一直认为自己的儿子，也就是加拉哈德是被上帝带走的。而羊皮卷里记录的却是加拉哈德是被巨型怪物抓走的。贝狄威尔也告诉兰斯洛特自己的疑惑，同时还告诉他自己曾经跟随莫德雷德和桂妮薇儿王后去到一处举办血腥祭祀的地方，在那个地方还碰到了大法师。最后他看到王后被绑在祭祀台上面被怪物吞食。在这个地方，兰斯洛特反驳了他，说王后是在被自己救出卡美洛后才变成血水消失的。但在兰斯洛特说出这个情况之后，他自己又陷入了很长时间的沉思。

接着，兰斯洛特又看了一遍羊皮卷上面的内容，然后问贝狄威尔，那次外出真的是有碰到梅林？得到贝狄威尔肯定的回答之后，兰斯洛特告诉了贝狄威尔他的想法，他觉得他们的大法师可能在寻找圣杯和那次关于王后的祭祀里是关键的人物，即便后面那一次还涉及到莫德雷德和阿格规文，而且想想之前高文出现的情况，有必要在王夺回卡美洛之前去找大法师问话，把一切都问清楚。

“‘我觉得大法师可能欺骗了我们所有人，包括王。’”贝狄威尔说，“这是兰斯洛特卿的原话。接着就是你知道的情况了，他打算马上动身，马不停蹄赶回卡美洛。可是，我不能让他这么做，以他现在的身体状况，绝对会死在半路上。那样，不管是王，还是我们这群圆桌骑士，都是伤心欲绝。”

听完贝狄威尔的讲诉，我在同情心的驱使下，建议他等天亮之后去跟长老说一说，让长老同意他俩在这里再居住几天，等兰斯洛特伤势有好转了再离开。

贝狄威尔这次没有同意我的建议，他表示既然兰斯洛特已经打算去找大法师了，最多只能待到他再次醒过来。而且，他们本来是跟在亚瑟王大部队之后的，现在来这里多待一些时间，就会和部队拉开的距离更大，贝狄威尔自己也希望能够早点和王汇合。而且王那边也有受重伤的高文，身为高文的挚友，兰斯洛特也不会有在这里多待一天的想法。

这时候，我想起来自己忘记询问的问题，就是为何他们这次也是深夜来访？

贝狄威尔告诉我，整件事要追溯到他们出兵到兰斯洛特那里时开始。在找到兰斯洛特之后，高文就请求王，让他和兰斯洛特进行决斗。当时其实日落西山，王替高文考虑，决定把决斗时间定在白天进行，但是高文不知道怎么的执意要在夜晚进行，表示自己在夜晚也会和白天一样骁勇。当时，大家都不知道高文为何要这么坚持。直到在布置决斗场地的时候，贝狄威尔在和崔斯坦闲聊时，才从崔斯坦那里听到了一些像是线索的东西：在亚瑟王出兵讨伐兰斯洛特的之前，高文曾去找过大法师，他和大法师谈话的内容正好被路过的崔斯坦听到。那时，高文询问大法师有没有什么方法能让太阳在夜晚也能带给他力量，大法师告诉高文有办法，只需要服用一种特殊的药水即可，但大法师需要一点时间来配制那种药水，因此他让高文在出征前一刻去找他。

在听到高文和大法师对话之后，本来就对大法师略有怀疑的崔斯坦开始留意高文的行动。果然，在大家准备出征的前一天，高文又去找了大法师，崔斯坦跟在他身后，在角落里目睹大法师递给高文一瓶刻有太阳花纹的银色小瓶。大法师那时还建议高文，在去征讨的路上最好就喝掉药水，因为高文的身体需要一些时间来适应夜晚来临之后的变化，尤其是在满月的时候。等高文完全适应后，他们找到兰斯洛特了，高文可以选择在满月的夜晚挑战兰斯洛特。

在之后的征程里面，崔斯坦没能时刻注意高文是否有喝下药水，但他很在意大法师给的究竟是怎样的药水。于是，在夜晚，只要不是王有命令，他都会留意高文的行踪。终于，在某个夜晚，崔斯坦看到高文独自走入丛林中，他也悄悄跟在高文身后。那时候崔斯坦还没有注意到当晚是满月，他看到高文在丛林里找到一块平地，褪去了自己身上的盔甲和衣衫，对着月光发出了野狼才有的叫声。接着，惊人的一幕出现了，高文的身体开始发生了变化，他的双腿开始变长，踝关节也变动，变得将脚掌能立起来。高文的上半身也在变大，他的手指长出了锋利的指甲，就像那些野兽的爪子一样。借着月光，崔斯坦看到高文的面容也发生了变化，那时的高文已没有往日清秀的面庞，随着他不同的嚎叫，已变得和狼的脸没有任何区别。崔斯坦告诉贝狄威尔，当时的自己真的有被吓到，差点尖叫起来。但很快他就冷静了下来，在看了一下变身之后高文就先行回营地了。

崔斯坦跟贝狄威尔表示，自己那晚在回营地的路上有想过，高文会变成那样，是不是和大法师给高文的药水有关系，但他并没有真正看过高文喝过药水，所以暂时就不将二者联系到一起。而且自己也不能去问高文关于药水的事情，既然高文是秘密去找大法师的，肯定有他自己的想法，只希望他不会因为药水伤害自己就行。

关于高文变身的事，那时由于崔斯坦说的太过云淡风轻，贝狄威尔并没有当回事，以为只是崔斯坦为了打发时间拿高文开玩笑的。不想，等到要决斗的时候，高文请求亚瑟王和众圆桌骑士不要去观看他和兰斯洛特的决斗。高文的意思是考虑兰斯洛特作为骑士的荣誉，不要他在以前战友面前失去颜面。亚瑟王同意了高文的请求，令众圆桌骑士回到营地中等待消息，亚瑟王自己也回到了营地等待高文归来的消息。而崔斯坦找到贝狄威尔，提议偷溜去看两人的决斗。贝狄威尔原本打算拒绝，但没等他会话崔斯坦就开拔往决斗场方向去了。贝狄威尔无奈，就向众人编造自己和崔斯坦晚饭吃坏肚子，要找个地方长时间唱歌的理由。去追赶崔斯坦，想尽快带崔斯坦回营地。

等贝狄威尔来到决斗场的时候，崔斯坦拉住他，让他和自己待在里决斗场不远的一处小山坡上看高文和兰斯洛特的决斗。崔斯坦跟贝狄威尔说，虽然自己说起高文变成狼的事情很平淡，但那也是自己心中的一个谜团，因为在之后的日子里高文都没有再单独行动过了，崔斯坦也感觉可能自己把自己做的噩梦当成了现实。所以，他想借此机会确认。贝狄威尔也安慰崔斯坦，很可能就是他做了场高文变成狼的噩梦。

但现实很无情地打了两人的脸。高文在进入决斗场的时候没有穿盔甲，而进入场地的兰斯洛特却全副武装。兰斯洛特明显对高文的打扮感到不悦，两人交谈了一阵。由于小山坡距离决斗场有些距离，贝狄威尔没能听见两人说了些什么。随后，高文和兰斯洛特拉开了一段距离，兰斯洛特持剑摆出了备战的姿势，高文则仰天长啸，身体渐渐发生了变化……正如前面崔斯坦所描述的那样，高文变成了一个长着狼的脸，身形庞大的怪物。贝狄威尔惊了，他看到兰斯洛特也一脸惊讶的表情，但他身边的崔斯坦却攥紧了手中的弓。崔斯坦在贝狄威尔耳边叮嘱他，如果场面失控，高文干掉兰斯洛特之后他们得马上跑到决斗场去，高文还没变回来就冲回营地，为了大家的性命安危，他俩得阻止高文。

贝狄威尔一面听着崔斯坦的嘱咐，一面密切关注着决斗场的情况。兰斯洛特不愧是第一骑士，就算被高文的变化惊讶道，也能调整自己的节奏，挡住来自高文的猛攻。只不过，普通人身躯的兰斯洛特终究不是变成巨型怪物的高文的对手。很快，贝狄威尔就看到兰斯洛特开始处于下风，开始频频被高文的利爪击中，而且高文的爪子还抓掉了兰斯洛特上半身的护甲，里面的衣衫也被撕破。即便如此，兰斯洛特还是找到一些机会，用利刃割破高文的皮肤。

这时候，崔斯坦向贝狄威尔示意，他们需要行动起来了。这时，贝狄威尔心里是想阻止高文和兰斯洛特之间的决斗，他觉得这不是一场公平的决斗。可能崔斯坦也和他有同感，没等分出胜负就开始往决斗场方向跑去。

决斗场内的情景比贝狄威尔刚才看到的还要糟糕，兰斯洛特已经被高文击中了要害，跪倒在了地上，如果这时候高文朝兰斯洛特的头部给出致命一击，那么今晚的月亮将会是兰斯洛特见到的最后一轮明月了。

说时迟那时快，崔斯坦瞅准机会，朝高文射了一发利箭，箭击中了高文左肩。高文发出一声哀嚎，接着崔斯坦又射中高文的左腿，高文再次发出哀嚎倒在了地上。这时候，贝狄威尔和崔斯坦也冲进了决斗场。崔斯坦去查看高文的伤势，贝狄威尔则去查看兰斯洛特的。

贝狄威尔扶起了受伤的兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特询问贝狄威尔，为何高文会变成看起来像狼一样的怪物？贝狄威尔回答兰斯洛特，自己也不清楚。这时，崔斯坦告诉贝狄威尔和兰斯洛特，高文因为自己的弓箭和刚才受到的剑伤，估计一时半会儿不能再正常完成决斗了，他建议大家先回亚瑟王的营地。还是狼外貌的高文听到崔斯坦的话，突然起身，发狂似的朝营地的反方向跑去。崔斯坦提起弓，让贝狄威尔和兰斯洛特待在原地，等他找到高文之后再商议之后的事情。

贝狄威尔同意崔斯坦的提议，也提醒他小心不要受伤害，接着目送崔斯坦去寻找高文。而贝狄威尔身旁的兰斯洛特则开始询问贝狄威尔关于高文的情况。贝狄威尔只能老实告诉兰斯洛特，自己并不清楚高文的状况，他究竟为何会变成那种怪物，自己完全没有头绪。兰斯洛特并没有就此放弃，他要求贝狄威尔回忆在他离开卡美洛之后高文的一举一动，在兰斯洛特看来，高文还是正常的，一定是在他离开之后才出现变化的征兆。在兰斯洛特再三询问之下，贝狄威尔无奈，只好给兰斯洛特说出崔斯坦看到大法师给高文药水，高文在某次满月变身的情况。

兰斯洛特听完贝狄威尔的讲诉，说他不和高文决斗，在等高文恢复正常之后，他要先问清楚高文这件事，如果高文真的是因为要和自己决斗使用了什么，那自己不会再和高文单独决斗。兰斯洛特这么说着的时候，崔斯坦背着高文回来了。崔斯坦说因为高文跑太快，来不及拉弓，只能捡地上的石子儿扔，最后一次正好击中高文后脑勺，高文倒地不起。幸好不是致命一击，高文也逐渐恢复了过来，只是还陷入昏迷中。只能先将他带回营地了。

贝狄威尔建议兰斯洛特先回营地，兰斯洛特谢绝了贝狄威尔的好意，坚持要回去和自己的队伍汇合，明天他会派人来询问高文的情况，之后再做其他打算。

两人告别兰斯洛特之后，带着高文回到了营地。回去之后，他们发现所有人都被召到了亚瑟王的帐篷中。原来，探子来报，因为莫德雷德的叛变，卡美洛沦陷。

亚瑟王决定暂时放下征讨兰斯洛特的想法，准备去找兰斯洛特和那些跟随他离开的圆桌骑士义和，好返回卡美洛攻打莫德雷德。亚瑟王见贝狄威尔和崔斯坦回来，还带回来了高文，就询问他俩怎么回事。贝狄威尔编造了谎言，说两人是在回营地的途中碰到了背着高文的兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特让他们把高文带回来。

大概因为卡美洛沦陷更令亚瑟王心烦意乱，他没有深究，便令人照看昏迷的高文，自己带着圆桌骑士去找兰斯洛特。而通过和高文决斗发现情况不对的兰斯洛特，正好也不想在对抗圆桌骑士了。很快就和亚瑟王达成了共识。兰斯洛特还建议亚瑟王，自己的队伍作为先锋队走在返程队伍的前面，亚瑟王带着其他圆桌骑士作为大部队在后面。亚瑟王同意了兰斯洛特的意见，安排贝狄威尔跟随兰斯洛特一队，先行朝卡美洛出发。

但意想不到的是，在路上遇到了莫德雷德安排的伏击。贝狄威尔和兰斯洛特死里逃生。兰斯洛特因为和高文决斗时所受的伤没有痊愈，再加上伏击中受的伤，在逃出来之后，已基本无法正常作战了。但在他的坚持下，贝狄威尔带着他找到了亚瑟王率领的大部队，将情况告知了亚瑟王。亚瑟王劝告兰斯洛特跟随后面照看高文的队伍一起走，兰斯洛特谢绝了亚瑟王的好意，坚持要同亚瑟王一起到达卡美洛城下。看到伤势严重的兰斯洛特，贝狄威尔和崔斯坦私下请求亚瑟王将兰斯洛特留在后面的队伍中，亚瑟王同意了两人的请求并让贝狄威尔照看受伤的兰斯洛特和还未从昏迷中清醒过来的高文。

在离开亚瑟王的大部队之后，兰斯洛特显得很失落，感叹因为自己的冲动，让王后离去，还让高文陷入了昏迷中，如今还不能在第一时间去守护大家都喜欢的卡美洛；而最令他感到后悔的，是亲身儿子加拉哈德还在世的时候，没有想过去建立什么父子关系，上帝那么狠心，让虔诚信仰他的加拉哈德离开人世，让满身罪恶的父亲苟活在世上……

贝狄威尔听到兰斯洛特的抱怨，为了能让他稍微有些精神，便告诉兰斯洛特加拉哈德的去世另有隐情。同时，贝狄威尔告诉了他，鲍斯留了一份讲诉他们寻找圣杯的真实经历在世上。在那个故事里，没人会觉得带走加拉哈德的是大家口中那位慈爱的上帝。兰斯洛特听到这些，央求贝狄威尔带他去看鲍斯留下的文献。贝狄威尔经不过兰斯洛特的再三请求，就带他过来了……

听完贝狄威尔的讲诉，我明白为什么兰斯洛特会那么着急找我要药膏了。他可能也和那位崔斯坦一样开始怀疑他们的大法师。不过，他们的大法师确实有些奇怪，他并没有信仰天父，却告诉亚瑟王关于圣杯的事情。但那毕竟是他们圆桌骑士自己的事，我也不好多嘴。

等到了清晨，贝狄威尔去找到长老，希望能要到一些医治伤口的药膏，好在回去的路上使用。长老同意了贝狄威尔的这个请求。出于善心，我多给了贝狄威尔一些食物。贝狄威尔谢过我之后，回到房间找到兰斯洛特。等两人整理好装备后，道谢了我们所有人离开了寺院。

原本，那是我最后一次看到那些圆桌骑士。事实上，我太天真了……

在贝狄威尔和兰斯洛特离开的一周之后。正好碰上寺院修缮教堂，有几位农夫过来帮忙。在闲暇时候，农夫问我们要不要听些离奇的故事。当时，我们都表示，那些乡野间的传说早就听腻了，而且基本都被记录了下来。其中一位农夫打包票，自己的故事是最新的，是自己和自己的兄弟们亲眼所见，肯定没人听过。

于是，大家就让农夫讲讲自己的故事。

根据农夫的描述，事情发生在前天夜里。他睡觉的时候听到狗在外面狂叫，当时他以为是来小偷偷牲口了。于是，他惯性从床上爬起来，拿起锄头准备教训小偷。等他出门之后，发现外面一个人影都没有看到。反观他家的狗，狗正朝着一个方向疯狂叫喊，狗叫喊的那个方向发出了夺目的亮光。狗叫了几声之后，就开始朝着亮光跑去。农夫有些着急，但因为是在夜晚，他叫醒了自己的两个兄弟，三人一起去找狗。而狗跑向的方向他们也很清楚，那边有一片湖，因为湖面经常起雾，渔夫是不会那边钓鱼的。只是，湖发光还是头一次看到。

等农夫三兄弟感到湖边的时候，他们很快发现了也在湖边的狗。三人本打算找到狗之后，就牵着狗回去了。但这时候其中一人看到在他们的斜上方有人的影子。他叫住了自己其他两位兄弟。三人出于好奇，开始看向有人的那个方向。因为湖面发出了亮光，三人接着亮光看到一个男人手拄着剑，单膝跪在地上，在他身旁还躺着一个人，也不知道那人是死是活。接着，跪在地上那个男人站了起来，这时三人看到他全身都布满血迹，伤痕累累。那个男人带着剑缓缓走进了湖中……

可能是出于本能反应，农夫三兄弟中有人出声，大声呼喊走入湖中的男子，要他不要再走，再走湖水就会淹没他。但那个男人好像没有听到他说的话，径直朝湖中走去，等到湖水完全淹没了那个男人的头顶的时候，湖面上的亮光也就消失了。湖面变得漆黑一片，连天上月亮的影子都看不到。三人有些不知所措，他们站在湖边发愣了好一会儿，直到远处传来的马蹄声惊醒了他们。接着，三人看到一群身穿铠甲的骑士来到了湖边，那些骑士带走了躺在地上的人，其中一名骑士还朝湖中心看了很长一段时间。随后，所有的骑士又骑上马离开了。这时候，农夫的狗有开始狂吠起来，农夫和他的兄弟这才回过神来，忙牵着狗回了家……


	4. 骑士王的决心

那日农夫给我们讲诉的所见所闻，大家都当故事来听。没有人会觉得是真实发生的。因为生活已经够烦心的了。

由于亚瑟王带着人马回来，他和占据卡美洛城的莫德雷德在卡姆兰展开了一场大战。很多在卡姆兰附近居住的村民都往这边逃难。这也使得来到寺院的人逐渐增多，需要救助的人也随之增多。

不过，也正因为来了的人多起来，我也在帮助这些村民的时候听到些关于亚瑟王和圆桌骑士的消息。

有的消息说，在亚瑟王打到卡姆兰之前，圆桌第一骑士兰斯洛特就失踪了，但传闻有可能是亚瑟王依旧不满他和王后的私情，秘密取决了兰斯洛特。圆桌骑士的另一名很有威望的骑士高文也在回卡美洛城的途中去世。

关于高文的死因众说纷纭，有的说法是高文是被兰斯洛特杀害；有的说法是高文在夜间会变成可怕的怪兽，被亚瑟王亲自解决；还有的说法是高文是病死的……

不管怎样，可能的事实就是，高文和兰斯洛特，这两位在帮助他们的王夺回卡美洛城之前就已经离去了。

但同时，由于失去了两位强力的骑士，亚瑟王和莫德雷德之间的战斗结果变得破朔迷离。今天过来的人说亚瑟王占据了优势，不到晚上逃亡过来的村民就会说莫德雷德砍伤了多少圆桌骑士。或者是第二天前来求助治疗伤病的村民，抱怨亚瑟王还没有赶到卡美洛城墙下面……

我虽然内心略微好奇那位谦逊的贝狄威尔最后结局会怎么样，毕竟他的两次拜访让我打消了一些对那些骑士的警惕心理。但是，我不打算去打听贝狄威尔的消息，他一再提起他效忠的那位亚瑟王，为了王他战死沙场也是死得其所吧。这一点，作为发誓对天父奉爱的我来说，还是能稍微理解那些骑士的。亚瑟王在他们心中的地位，正如天父之于我们。

可我没想到的是，骑士也曾有过和僧侣一样的困惑……

在亚瑟王和莫德雷德对战过去了大概一个月，我从赶来寺院的村民那里得知。终于在卡姆兰，亚瑟王成功从莫德雷德手里夺回了卡美洛城，击杀了莫德雷德。据说，亚瑟王一方也顺势惨重，大家叫得出名字的圆桌骑士几乎倒在了那里，就连他自己也身负重伤。但是，在这场战斗之后，亚瑟王就失踪了，没人知道他去了哪里，渔民也没有在湖边或者河流旁发现他，连残尸断臂也没有看到过。

听上去确实很玄乎，感觉只有在典籍中才会出现的故事。要是有人知晓其中的真相就好了。

在那场惨烈的卡姆兰之战半月后，来到寺院中寻求各种帮助的村民渐渐变少。大家开始回到往日平凡的生活中。不过，还是有不少没有痊愈的村民偶尔会来寻求帮助。一日，我在那些前来寺院的村民中看到了一个熟悉的身影。

是个意料之外又在情理之中的身影。他穿着和大多数村民一样的麻布衣，我在人群中认出了他，叫出了他的名字——贝狄威尔。

贝狄威尔也没有刻意掩饰自己的身份。我也发现，这次过来的他，失去了一只手臂。贝狄威尔没有过多说失去手臂的事，只解释是战斗时受伤所致。他让我带他去找到寺院的长老，恳求长老能够如今已成为平民的他，在寺院中暂留几日。同之前一样，长老答应了。

得到长老的允许之后，贝狄威尔又来恳求我帮助他完成一个微小的心愿：他想将上次离开这里之后发生的事情都记录下来。

这个恳求我是无法拒绝的，在好奇心的驱使下，我更是马上就答应了他的请求。于是，在正餐过后，我与贝狄威尔一同来到了书房，做好记录前的准备。

在去书房的路上，贝狄威尔向我询问如果成为僧侣，需要具备什么样的资质，经过那么多激烈的战斗之后，他想要过上宁静的生活。我告诉他，想要进入寺院得向天父奉爱。贝狄威尔有些犹豫，他表示自己已经将所有的爱奉献给了亚瑟王，如今王已经带着他全部的爱离去……

让贝狄威尔奉爱天父，确实有些为难他了。但我觉得有些原则是不能违反，提醒他这段时间也许稍微在长老面前表现出对我们的信仰有所兴趣比较好。贝狄威尔倒不在乎，他跟我说要是附近的寺院不能收留他，他就去远方找个地方度过余生，永远也不要再回来。

从贝狄威尔的言语中，我隐约察觉到他好像在逃避着什么。不过，我俩只是君子之交，他不说的话，我也不会多问的。

很快，我们来到了书房。贝狄威尔让我多准备一些羊皮，他希望能将事情能被完整地记录下来。而我，在这狭小的空间里听到了那位伟大的亚瑟王以及那些圆桌骑士们，在他们人生最后日子里发生的一切：

在我和兰斯洛特卿离开寺院之后。我俩快马加鞭追赶前进的队伍。在马匹奔跑了一天一夜之后，我俩赶上了照顾高文的队伍。但是整个队伍的营地就像被袭击过一样，我和兰斯洛特卿都很慌张，急忙下马寻找生还者。所幸，队伍里的术士和士兵都还在，但有几个士兵受到了不同程度的伤。我帮忙照看的那些伤兵，兰斯洛特卿找到我，跟我说他找遍了营地的每个角落都没有看到高文卿。于是，我们询问那些士兵高文卿去了哪里？

有个士兵告诉我们，就在我们赶来之前，因为天色已晚，大家决定驻扎休息。就在大家扎好帐篷的时候，高文卿突然惊醒过来，他大声咆哮着，挣扎着从他躺着的马车上起身并跳下了车。术士让大家赶紧控制住高文卿，因为他发现高文的双眼迸发出了绿色的光芒，很是危险。但士兵的力气都没有高文卿大，大家都被高文卿打倒，也是那个时候受的伤。而高文卿在击倒了前来控制他的士兵之后，咆哮着跑进了树林中。

听到这一情况，兰斯洛特卿当即我商议，决定要自己去找高文卿，让我留下来控制局面。我暂别了寻找高文卿的兰斯洛特卿之后，让没有受伤的士兵帮忙照看那些受伤的，然后跟其他人一起重新把营地建了起来。

在我们重新建好营地后，崔斯坦卿带着一小队人过来了。他说这边的通讯兵跑去告诉了王这边发生的状况，王很担心高文卿的安危，派自己过来查探。我告诉崔斯坦卿，兰斯洛特卿负责去寻找高文卿了。崔斯坦卿询问我他俩离开了多久？我估计了一下，从重建营地到现在，大概过去了好几小时了。这么一想，兰斯洛特卿确实去了很长时间了。

崔斯坦卿听后，建议我最好跟他一起去找一下，他猜测两人现在都有危险。就在这时，有士兵大叫起来并指着树林的深处。我朝士兵指着的方向看去，发现树林深处发出了亮光。崔斯坦卿显然也注意到了，他和我还有几位士兵骑上马，往树林深处的亮光跑去……

在我们跑过去的时候，那光芒也在逐渐变小。

当我们穿过树林，发现自己来到了一湖泊处。光芒正是从湖面散发开的，从那片白色的光芒中，我隐约看到有一个人影。待我再仔细看，发现站在那片光芒中的不是别人，正是兰斯洛特卿。可是，他为什么会站在光芒中，而且还是站在湖光里？

兰斯洛特卿似乎也发现有人在看他，他往我们这个方向看了过来，刚好和我的目光相遇。我看他的嘴动了起来，似乎在跟我说着什么，那片湖光干扰了我的视线，令我无法看清。兰斯洛特卿在说什么呢？我今生都不会知道了。

我正准备顺着光芒去找兰斯洛特卿的时候，崔斯坦卿及时拉住了我，他警告我，再往前一步就会掉进湖中。这时候，我才回过神来，原来我已经下马并走到了湖边，湖水已经淹没了我的脚踝。我告诉崔斯坦卿，湖中央那片光芒，兰斯洛特卿就在那里，他想要告诉我什么。

崔斯坦卿坚持不让我过去并告诉我他们发现了躺在湖边的高文卿，高文卿看起来受了重伤，昏迷不醒，他希望我能过去帮忙把高文卿放到马上。这时候，湖光也连带着兰斯洛特卿一同消失了，湖面上只留下了明月的倒影。我只好作罢，帮助崔斯坦卿把高文卿放到马上。

随后，我们回到营地，整合队伍休息了一晚。第二天，大家一起出发回归了王的主队。王从我和崔斯坦卿处得知了情况，为失去兰斯洛特卿感到悲痛。之后，我们去询问了高文卿的病情。得知高文卿受到了强烈的重剑攻击，伤到了要害，可能命不久矣。听闻自己的亲人即将离世，王更是痛苦万分。他支开了我们所有人，独自留在高文卿所在营帐里，陪伴高文卿度过生命的最后时光。

我在外面也为失去了兰斯洛特卿和高文卿这两位昔日的战友哀叹着。这时，崔斯坦卿过来找我，他为之前阻止我去找兰斯洛特卿而道歉。我表示理解他，崔斯坦卿是出于安全考虑才阻止我，我怎能不自量力，觉得自己也能像兰斯洛特卿那样站立在湖中央呢？

崔斯坦卿对我的回答倒是露出了诧异的神情。他说他那时阻止我确实有考虑到我的性命安危，但更多的是因为，在我回头告诉他兰斯洛特卿在湖心时，他看到那边的兰斯洛特卿变成了鱼头人身的样子，这让他产生了一种不祥的预感，任何人都不能在这片湖泊多待。崔斯坦卿还告诉我，当时我如果执意要过去，他打算将我绑起来扛走。

听了崔斯坦卿这番话，我不禁想起鲍斯卿讲过的他们寻找圣杯去到的那座奇怪的城。于是，我将自己的想法告诉了崔斯坦卿。崔斯坦卿对我笑了笑，说：“贝狄威尔卿，我一直很欣赏你的诚实。但有些话和想法还是留在自己的心里比较好，因为最危险的角色往往就在我们身边。”

我反驳了他，之所以将自己的想法告诉他，那是因为自己很信任崔斯坦卿。更何况之前高文卿和兰斯洛特卿的决斗，要是没有崔斯坦卿的帮忙，高文卿都不能回来见到王最后一面。

崔斯坦卿听我的反驳，这回他只是笑笑。接着又以为高文卿演奏送行曲为由，中段了我俩的谈话。也许，崔斯坦卿自己就像他告诫我的话那样，有的想法藏在了心里不会告诉任何人，但我做不到，我是从心里信任着王和其他圆桌骑士的，我不能坦诚面对他人，又怎么让他们坦诚面对我？

在送别了高文卿之后，王私下传唤了我，他要我立即潜入卡美洛城打探大法师的下落并找到大法师，他想在和莫德雷德进行最终决战之前见上大法师一面。

之后，我带上了王给大法师的亲笔信笺，朝着卡美洛城的方向走去。一路上，我都在谨慎打听着关于卡美洛城和大法师的消息。我擅自作了判断，觉得既然卡美洛城已经被莫德雷德占领了，以大法师的能力，他应该不可能待在城内了。而且，在这一路上，我听到关于卡美洛城最多的消息，都是那座城现在全城大门紧闭，没有人进去，也没有人出来，城的上空永远盘旋着成群的乌鸦。

为了求证如今的卡美洛城是否如人们所说，我来到了卡美洛城门下。从门上的锈迹来看，城门确实很久都没有使用过了。城的上空也确实有乌鸦在盘旋。但我还是想进入城中看看，毕竟那里曾是我和其他圆桌骑士还有王共同生活过的地方，有着许多美好的回忆。我在城附近找了个地方落脚，待到夜幕降临才拿出绳索攀上城墙。

等我攀上了城墙，发现并没有人进行守卫。借着月光，我倒是看到在城墙的角落里躺着几副手握长枪和弓弩的骷髅。我趴在城垛上朝城中看去，看不清城中的样子，因为下面全被黑色的东西遮挡住了。正当我犹豫要不要下去查探的时候，我感觉到自己的头上有什么东西在动。我一伸手，抓住了一团毛茸茸的东西。接着，我拿了下来，发现是一只全身雪白的小动物。这只动物倒是一点也不怕生，她抽动着鼻子嗅了嗅我，然后从我手中挣脱出来，蹦到了我的胸前。紧接着，就像知道什么一样，直接窜到了我腰间，从我腰间的皮包里面抽出了王要我转交给大法师的信笺叼在嘴上，然后蹦蹦跳跳向城墙外跑去了。

为了追回王给大法师的信笺，我只能暂时放弃查探卡美洛城中的计划，转去追赶那只小动物。

那只小家伙的动作相当的灵敏，很快就窜下了城墙。我也只能拼命跟随她的身影，牵着绳索荡下城墙。然后收起工具，用自己最快的速度赶上有四条腿的小家伙的跑步速度。可能她也意识到自己跑步时比我多两条腿，会跑跑停停，仿佛刻意在等我追上去。但当我快要抓住她的时候，她又跑开一段距离……就这样，我在那只小家伙的带领下，逐渐进入到了一处我自己都说不上名字的地方，只不过当时我一心想要追回信笺，也没觉察到进入了陌生的环境。

最终，小家伙将我带到了一座塔楼内。我跟着她一路爬了二十多层石台阶，现在想想真心感叹当时自己怎么会有那么强的毅力爬那么多层，放到平时肯定早就放弃了。在石台阶的终点，一扇木门虚掩着。小家伙从门缝里钻了进去。我调整了一下因为爬石台阶而紊乱的呼吸，小心翼翼推开门走了进去。

屋内陈设十分简洁，陈列的基本都是那些术士需要的瓶罐，以及正在制作神秘药剂的坩埚。而我所面对的前方，有个人背对着我坐着。从背影来看，有些像大法师。那只小家伙叼着信笺窜到了那人怀里，那人接过信笺，摸着小家伙身上的绒毛，说：“哎呀呀，你真乖，都学会帮我取信笺了。不过，你好像把真正送信过来的人累坏了。”那人说着，转动了椅子，面向我来。

大法师梅林！

大法师看到一脸惊讶的我，笑着说：“抱歉，贝狄威尔。我原本打算出门去找你的，结果凯茜蹭我不注意先跑出去了。”

“大法师！”我强压自己激动的情绪说，“王让我向您转达他的意向。他请求您能去见他。不不不，王他打算在与莫德雷德对决之前见到您！”

大法师点点头，说：“亚瑟的想法我已经明白了。我随时都可以动身。不过，你走了这么多路，肯定累了，先稍微休息一下吧。”

我谢过了大法师的好意，表示自己还能坚持一下，能带他去见王。但大法师坚决要我先休息。我只好选择在大法师屋内的空椅上坐下来休息。而那只被大法师叫做凯茜的小家伙见我坐下了，又窜到了我的怀里。大法师开玩笑说，凯茜是看上我了，要是他很忙的话就劳烦我帮他喂养凯茜了。虽然小凯茜看起来很可爱，但我却有一种莫名的恐慌感涌上心头。大概是我太担心王那边的情况了吧？

经过我再三请求，大法师才答应跟我一同去见王。我原本以为大法师会从我来时的石台阶下去。结果大法师在房间里打开了一扇门，让我跟他一同进入门中。我跟随大法师从门中出来之后，发现自己已经来到距离王驻扎营地的附近了。我再次对大法师肃然起敬。

大法师在我的带领下进入到了王所在营帐。王吩咐我与其他人暂时离开营帐，他要与大法师单独对话。我告别了王与大法师之后，走出了营帐。

在外面，我遇到了崔斯坦卿。崔斯坦卿询问了我寻找大法师的情况，我将去找大法师的过程告诉了他，并将查看到的卡美洛城的情况也跟崔斯坦卿说了一遍。这次崔斯坦卿没有像以往那样告诫我不要坦白所有事，反而跟我说，有两个消息要告诉我，一个消息是兰斯洛特卿还活着，而另一个消息是我们再也不会见到兰斯洛特卿了。

我有些困惑了，既然兰斯洛特卿来活着，为何我们不能再见到他呢？我问崔斯坦卿，是因为王还顾忌王后的事情，我们不能再和兰斯洛特卿再见面吗？崔斯坦卿否决了我。他告诉我，在我去找大法师的这段时间，他擅自离开过王的队伍一次。在经历了高文卿在月下变成怪物，兰斯洛特卿在湖水中变为鱼头怪，以及听我讲诉了加拉哈德卿他们的圣杯经历等等事情之后，崔斯坦卿内心产生了很多的疑问。关于圣杯的问题，因为涉及到的三位圆桌骑士都已经不在人世，自然是没有办法再询问。高文卿的事情，也是没法再进行询问。剩下的就只有兰斯洛特卿的情况了。那个时候虽然阻止了我前去湖中央，但崔斯坦卿开始怀疑那片湖水下面藏有秘密。于是，他找到机会偷偷骑马前去了那片湖泊。崔斯坦卿卸下自己的武器和盔甲，潜入湖水中，果然如他所料，湖底有一个巨大的洞口，连通着湖泊和其他河流。崔斯坦卿试着游过那个巨大的洞。可惜通过大洞的水流湍急，他没有跟上水流的速度，被水流一下带了过去，打乱了他的呼吸节奏，吸入了不少的湖水到肺里。崔斯坦卿说他当时以为自己就要死在那里了，在他闭上双眼的那一刻看到有什么人形的动物朝自己这边游了过来。

等崔斯坦卿再度醒过来的时候，他发现自己已经回到了湖边。而待在他身边的则是兰斯洛特卿，这时的兰斯洛特卿不再是鱼一样的脑袋，但他脖子上依旧有看上去像鱼鳃一样的东西。

兰斯洛特卿见他清醒过来，告诉他这里很危险，不要再轻易游到湖底来，自己不一定每次都能救他。由于见到了兰斯洛特卿，崔斯坦卿抓住机会询问了他寻找高文卿那晚所发生的事情。

兰斯洛特卿告诉崔斯坦卿，当晚他循着高文卿的脚印一路找到了树立一处能见到完整月亮的地方，那天也刚好是满月，高文卿受到月亮的影响又变得像狼一样。不仅变成狼，还失去了理智，不管自己如何呼唤他的名字，高文卿都不予理会，只管疯狂进行攻击。原本高文卿身上就有伤，兰斯洛特卿不想和他战斗，只能选择防御。在二人缠斗的中途，高文卿有变回人身，兰斯洛特卿劝解高文卿不要再进行战斗了，自己依旧当他是挚友，不愿他再受到伤害。但高文卿不同意兰斯洛特卿，他表示自己已经答应王要通过决斗的方式，替王讨回应有的荣光，再加上临行前大法师也叮嘱过，既然选择能在夜间也如同白天一般战斗，就要放弃理性的思考，割舍人才有的柔情才是。

兰斯洛特卿听到高文卿这番话，更对大法师产生了怀疑。而高文卿在说完那些话之后，拿出了一个银色刻有太阳标记的小瓶，对着瓶口一饮而尽。兰斯洛特卿想起了之前听到的传闻，他越来越想找大法师对峙，想当面问清他是怎么让自己的挚友变成这个样子的。因此，兰斯洛特卿铤而走险，他用手中的剑击穿了高文卿的腹部，受重伤的高文卿失去意识，恢复成人形。接着，兰斯洛特卿带着高文卿来到了湖边，他恳求曾经抚养他的湖中夫人能够治疗自己的挚友。湖上夫人应兰斯洛特卿的请求出现，但她却带给了兰斯洛特卿一个悲伤的消息：她不能治疗高文卿，如果治疗了高文卿，就会打破她与摩根勒菲还有梅林之间的契约。

听到这个消息，兰斯洛特卿开始后悔重伤了高文卿。见兰斯洛特卿面露难色，湖上夫人告诉他，她可以维持高文卿的气息，一直到他见到他的亲人亚瑟王为止，但条件是兰斯洛特卿不能再选择自己的命运。兰斯洛特卿答应了湖上夫人的要求。之后，就是我们赶过去时看到的那一幕了。兰斯洛特卿说当时他看到了贝狄威尔卿，想要托付贝狄威尔卿好好照顾高文卿，但觉得贝狄威尔卿可能没听到自己说的话。

崔斯坦卿听完兰斯洛特卿的讲诉，告知他高文卿去世的消息。兰斯洛特卿沉默了几分钟，然后对崔斯坦卿说，既然高文卿都已经离去了，那自己就更没有理由去帮亚瑟王了。崔斯坦卿追问缘由，兰斯洛特卿告知了他……

而正当崔斯坦卿要将兰斯洛特卿不归来的缘由讲诉给我听的时候，我俩的谈话被王的召见要求打断了。我俩进入了王的营帐。经过和大法师的谈话，王看起来很高兴的样子，看来大法师应该为王提供了不少关于战斗的意见。

王先是感谢我找来大法师，之后又很意外地跟崔斯坦卿聊起了他演奏的乐曲。王跟崔斯坦卿说，大法师这次带来了一首古老歌谣，听起来很优美，希望能让崔斯坦卿能在正餐上为大家表演，消除多日来征途的疲劳。

崔斯坦卿从大法师手中接过了乐谱看了看，接受了王的请求。随后，我与崔斯坦卿走出了王的营帐。崔斯坦卿拉住我，要我在今晚正餐之前就去找他，他有东西要给。他再三强调，一定要在正餐之前去找他。我对崔斯坦卿这一要求很是不解，但我也没什么要紧事便答应了他。

于是，在正餐开始之前，我找到了准备演奏新乐曲的崔斯坦卿，崔斯坦卿塞给了我一张细长的羊皮卷。他吩咐我，等正餐结束回自己营帐里面再看。

接下来，就是正餐时间。崔斯坦卿应王的要求，唱起了歌谣：

_人们呐看不到我，_  
_我是无形的_  
_亦如失落的_  
_卡尔克萨_  
_褴褛的迷雾_  
_将我隐藏_  
_而那些经过的人啊  
_ _会变得盲目。_

歌谣的旋律虽然很优美，但我看到崔斯坦卿歌唱的时候表情相当的痛苦。他唱了没多久，眼角就开始流下血红的泪水。这时候，在场的大部分人都骚动起来。王也觉察到了崔斯坦卿的异样，命令他停止歌唱。可是，崔斯坦卿没有理会王的命令，继续重复唱着歌谣。但有更多的血眼泪从他的眼中冒出，王见崔斯坦卿听不见他的命令，便要我和几位士兵还有术士强行带走崔斯坦卿。那时，几乎所有人都在让崔斯坦卿停止歌唱，而我发现大法师却坐在一旁静静地欣赏着这一幕……

我们几个人将崔斯坦卿抬到了放置伤兵的营帐中。术士检查了崔斯坦卿的眼睛，他告诉我，那种伤势他还是头一次见到，很难保证崔斯坦卿还能看见东西。随后，他给崔斯坦卿服用了镇静的汤剂，崔斯坦卿暂时处于沉睡状态。等崔斯坦卿安静之后，我去到王的营帐，准备告诉他崔斯坦卿的情况。

当我在走到王的营帐外的时候，就听到王正在里面和人进行争吵，另一人我从声音上判断应该是大法师。

“你没有告诉我那首歌会对崔斯坦造成那样的影响！”王说道。

大法师说：“你是我一手栽培的，很清楚那首是什么，你当时要我给崔斯坦的时候，还以为你想的很明白了。”

“那好吧……”王说，“崔斯坦现在变成了这个样子……”

“就剩贝狄威尔咯~”大法师调侃道。

“不行！你现在还不能打贝狄威尔的主意！”王大声说道。

“那可不止我在打他的主意，”大法师说，“凯茜也挺喜欢他的，让他过去暂时帮我养凯茜也不错……”

“不！”王打断大法师，说，“请让贝狄威尔直到最后都待在我身边吧！”

“亚瑟，”大法师说，“你要求怎么那么多？为什么非要留下贝狄威尔？他能帮你杀了莫德雷德那个毛头小子？人家那边可以已经很阔气的把得力助手阿格规文献给母神了的。我们说不定落后了。”

这时，我听见了王啜泣的声音。

“求您了，梅林”王哭着说，“贝狄威尔和哥哥都是最早追随我的人。他对我很忠诚，没有背叛过我。凯早就不在了，但贝狄威尔还在陪着我。我希望他能在最后也可以带着美好的回忆离开。”

大法师依旧用他冷静的语调说道：“想带着美好回忆离开的是你亚瑟吧？可是身为王的你还需要那种情感？忘记我是怎么教导你的了吗？不要告诉我，因为接连失去了自己的圆桌骑士，你现在害怕了。要是跟莫德雷德对决掉链子了，那会儿我可是要发火的。”

“不会的，”王说，“对莫德雷德事情，您就放心吧。我绝对不会让你失望。但是，我真的求求您，暂时放过贝狄威尔吧，至少让他陪我打完最后一仗。答应过你的，我从来没有食言过。”

大法师说：“你还记得就好。现在你可以叫站在外面的人进来了，夜风也挺冷的……对了，亚瑟，我给你一句忠告：‘落在永生神的手里，真是可怕的。’虽然是句新兴教团典籍里的话，但我觉得用来形容我们的神也挺不错的。”

随后，王命一直站在营帐的我进入了帐篷内。我进去没有看到大法师的身影。王似乎也擦干了他的眼泪，但我还是能看到他泛红的眼圈。我向他汇报了崔斯坦卿的情况。王告诉我，我以后不用在意崔斯坦卿的情况了，大法师说崔斯坦卿双眼的伤势无法复原的，他只能陷入永远黑暗的沉睡中，他明天会派人护送崔斯坦卿回到他自己的老家度过余生。

我不知道王的这个做法是否正确，不过我请求王给我和崔斯坦卿道别。王同意了我的请求。

“贝狄威尔卿，”王说，“吾最初的骑士，也是吾最后的骑士。要是在卡姆兰，你觉得自己打不过了，想逃跑就逃跑吧，吾不会责怪你的。吾连吾最后的圆桌骑士都保护不了，头上那顶皇冠戴着又有何用？”

我单膝跪倒在王的面前，对他说：“王啊，我早就宣誓要誓死效忠于您。您的生命已交道我等圆桌骑士的手里。现如今，就算只剩下我一人，我也要拼上性命保护您。怎么能让您反过来保护我呢？”

王命令我站起来。他让我先回去休息，顺便去和崔斯坦卿告别，明天一早队伍就要出发去卡姆兰了，那时候崔斯坦卿也会被护送回家。

我告别了王，随后去看望了崔斯坦卿。在汤剂的作用下，崔斯坦卿依旧处于沉睡状态，我握住了崔斯坦卿的一只手，静默了几分钟。再见了，崔斯坦卿，现在的你无法同我告别，那么早前你给我的那张羊皮卷就当是你给我临别话语好了。要是我能活着从战场归来，我一定会去你的家看望你的，要是那个时候你的病情有所好转，兴许我俩还能去找到兰斯洛特卿。不管怎样，我还是希望他能回到王的身边。虽然圆桌骑士从宣誓效忠王的那一刻起，生死就已置身事外了，但我无法忘记那些大家在一起的日子，还有那座充满了欢声笑语的卡美洛城。如今，你陷入了沉睡，而我即将同王奔赴他最后的战场，真希望明天过后一切都能好起来。

在看望完崔斯坦卿之后，我回到了自己的营帐中。这时候，我拿出了崔斯坦卿正餐前塞给我的那张细小的羊皮卷。接着烛光，我开始阅读上面崔斯坦卿给我的话语：

_贝狄威尔卿，原谅我再次说一遍：我很欣赏你的诚实，但不能对所有人都这么诚实。不过，这次我也要感谢你的实诚性格以及那个打断我俩谈话的传唤。要是我当时告诉了你接下来的事情，按照你的个性，就算想强忍着，过激的情绪也会反应在脸上吧？如果被营帐中的那人看到可就不好了。而我要告诉你的，可能会动摇到你对于吾王那颗绝对忠诚的心。不过，当我结果梅林给我的那张乐谱之后，我就明白了，也许能走到的最后的就剩你了。我虽然学艺不精，但曾请教过一些凯尔特游吟诗人演奏琴弦的技巧，他们当中有的人是比较极端的德鲁伊，在那些游吟诗人的教导中，我听过一些奇怪的曲子，那些曲子表面听上去弦乐优美，实际上会让演奏者陷入永久的疯狂之中。因此，那些游吟诗人基本只会演奏一小段，演奏完整的段落就会让他们自己失心疯。而梅林给我的，正是那些奇怪曲子中的一首。像我这样才疏学浅者都能看明白的乐谱，梅林不可能不知道，我甚至觉得王也是知道的，但是他示意我演奏完整的乐曲。那么，到时候我会变成什么样，我也不知道，我之前没有见到过，只能祈求不会让我变得太惨不忍睹。_

_那么，接下来，我就要告诉你比我自己的情况更为重要的消息——兰斯洛特不回来的真正原因。_

_兰斯洛特在下到湖底之后，有些怨恨湖上夫人恪守契约，没能拯救自己的挚友。然而，湖上夫人却告诉他，即便她救了高文，高文也还是会继续让梅林为他制作变身的药水，从而能够在白天和夜晚都进行高强度作战。那样，兰斯洛特也只能眼睁睁看着自己的挚友累死在战场上。而且，梅林给高文药水这件事，亚瑟是默许的。在很早之前，梅林就遇见到亚瑟会成为骑士王，同时亚瑟也能帮助他达成群星归位的心愿。所以，梅林在亚瑟还是个小孩的时候就开始栽培他，但与自己抚养兰斯洛特不同，自己只是因为生活原因将兰斯洛特变为能适应湖底生活的人。而梅林则从思想上对亚瑟进行了洗礼，他让亚瑟相信只有他所信仰的螺湮城之主才是直接的主宰，世间万物都应该拜倒在螺湮城之主的脚下。年幼的亚瑟相信了梅林的话，年轻的亚瑟也相信过亚瑟的话。不过，在亚瑟称王之后似乎出现了些许动摇，最让湖上夫人觉得诧异的是，在让圆桌骑士寻找圣杯这件事上，亚瑟还出现了想要阻止圆桌骑士寻找圣杯的举动。要知道，当初梅林告诉她和摩根勒菲的是，为了让伟大的父神与螺湮城之主拥有美梦，他要利用寻找圣杯这个举动，献上所有充满活力的圆桌骑士进行血祭。摩根勒菲对此事感到不满，不满意梅林打算用掉几乎所有圆桌骑士来取悦他的神。摩根勒菲也有自己崇拜的黑暗丰穰之女神，她在寻找圣杯之旅中搞了不少破坏。不过，最终梅林还是如愿献祭了最纯洁的骑士加拉哈德……_

_听到这里，我是感觉不寒而栗，想不到寻找圣杯的初衷尽然是那个样子。但我觉得更愤怒可能是兰斯洛特吧，梅林早就计划好要献祭他的儿子了，说不定让加拉哈德来到卡美洛，坐上第13_ _把圆桌椅也是梅林计划好的。兰斯洛特甚至觉得自己去找鱼人王这件事，也是在梅林计划之中的。而且对这些，亚瑟都没有太过于阻止，兰斯洛特觉得亚瑟肯定知道梅林计划的这一切，他只是在推波助澜。关于这一点，我还有一些疑问，不知道以后有没有机会问王。而贝狄威尔，我不知道你在看到这些之后有何感受。如果你坚持选择站在王的身边，我没有任何可抱怨的，在我加入圆桌骑士之前，你就已经是其中一员了，我有什么资格来指责你们之间的情谊？而你愿意一再与我分享你的所见所闻，坦诚待我，这点打动了我。因此，我终于决定也要找个方法来分享我所知道的。_

_还有，兰斯洛特不愿意回来还有一个因素。他决定要自己献身给梅林所崇拜的神明。你可能会疑惑，既然兰斯洛特都那么怀疑梅林和亚瑟了，为何还要做出这样的决定？其实，我也不明白。但兰斯洛特告诉我，那是在他得知莫德雷德和摩根勒菲献祭了阿格规文之后做出的决定。这是因为他仍然希望亚瑟赢过莫德雷德吗？还是说，他只是单纯讨厌莫德雷德和阿格规文，不想他们那一方胜利呢？我问不出口，兰斯洛特估计也不会回答。_

_在我回来之前，兰斯洛特还让我带给亚瑟一句话，亏欠亚瑟的，他都还清了，亚瑟欠他的，让亚瑟自己想办法还上。我回来以后很委婉的转告给了王，王没有深究我为什么会带兰斯洛特这么奇怪的话给他，只是自言自语说了句“或许当初不该组建圆桌骑士，让大家牵扯进来”。王以为我没有听到，但我都记在了心里。_

_也许，我们的王真的知道不少秘密。而贝狄威尔，我最后能跟你说的，就是小心行事，以前你总是在照顾大家的感受，也多照顾照顾自己吧。_

在末尾，本来崔斯坦卿写上了自己的名字，但不知道出于什么原因，他又划掉了自己的名字。不过，看完了他留给我的羊皮卷之后，我陷入了迷茫之中。一切真的都是大法师计划好的陷阱吗？那王又在其中扮演的什么样的角色呢？再加上刚刚在往的营帐外听到的他俩的谈话，我不知道是否应该继续相信大法师的话，还有王所说的那些大法师制定的计划。但我还是决定明天追随王奔赴卡姆兰，王可能在平时有欺骗的举动，但在战场上他是不会有欺骗的，那率领圆桌骑士迎敌的气概骗不了任何人。如果王真的帮大法师做了伤天害理的事情，我可以在战斗结束之后询问他。

在第二天，王带领剩余的部队在卡姆兰和莫德雷德军队展开了激烈的交战。战斗从早上一直打到傍晚。莫德雷德砍伤王的肩膀和侧身，王则击中了莫德雷德数处要害，最终击穿他的心脏，莫德雷德一命呜呼。我在战斗中也受了伤，但比起王的伤那算不了什么。我从废墟中找到受伤的王，将他带离了战场。后来也就有了亚瑟王从战场上失踪的传闻。那是王刻意要我不对外界说的，他表示自己再也不会回到卡美洛了，所以不用将自己生还的事情说出去。

当时的我以为王只是想要退隐。但不想，王却要我拿着他的断钢剑去湖边将剑退还给当初给他这把剑的湖中仙女。我手拿着断钢剑，走到了王所说的那片当初赐予他王者之剑的湖泊处。可我还没走到湖边的时候，就犹豫了。这把断钢剑王从来没有离过身，以前凯卿还在的时候，他开玩笑说那把剑就是亚瑟王，剑不在了，亚瑟王就消失了。现在想来，或许凯的话并不是一句玩笑吧？

我拿着断钢剑回到了王暂居的地方。我双手将断钢剑放在身后，对王说剑我已经还回去了。

王看了看我，摇摇头说：“贝狄威尔，你太不擅长说谎了。断钢剑不是在你背后吗？我都看到剑柄了。”

我告诉王，我不想把剑还回去，王者之剑都不在了，那岂不是等于王就不在了？王笑了，安慰我说，和莫德雷德战斗是他的最后一战，卡美洛他也放弃了，之后不会再有需要王者之剑的机会了，正好送回去。

见我不为所动。王开始向我坦白他过去所做的事。原来，梅林在王拔出石中剑之后，就开始给王讲诉让他从亚瑟·潘德拉贡成长为亚瑟王的计划，以及在之后作为回报为他提供活祭品这些事。年少的王并不知道梅林说的回报有多可怕，就答应了他的要求。而等到王组建了圆桌骑士，登基加冕之后，他才逐渐发现梅林的“回报”很危险。但梅林则告诉他，成为王者就应当学会舍弃部分会干扰王者的情感，只要能让螺湮城之主降临，他亚瑟就能成为永世之王。因此，他才一而再，再而三地默许梅林利用各种方式献祭着圆桌骑士的生命。王表示，大法师能在战术上给他提供一定的帮助，自己贡献一点“人力”也不为过。

听到这里，我有些生气。原来我们这些骑士在王眼里就是“人力”吗？我这么质问王，王点头赞同了我的观点。然后催促着我快点去把断钢剑归还了，这样我或许能逃脱成为“人力”的命运。

我承认，那时候我确实有点被王的言语激怒了。再加上之前所了解的那些关于王的情况。各方信息汇总到了一起，我内心的确想到，只要走到湖边把断钢剑扔进湖里，回去看到亚瑟王也断气就好了。

可是，当我走到湖边时候，我又没有那么生气了。确切说是我恢复了理智，我想到，王很笼统地说了他默许梅林做的事情，但我脑海中有很多问题想要问他，如果他就这样离去了，那我岂不是再也得不出答案了？不行，我必须让王解答完我的所有疑惑之后，我才决定帮他归还他的这把王者之剑。因此，我收好准备投掷出去的断钢剑，走了回去。

当我再次回到王居住的地方时，这时候的王已经能起身活动了。他见我回来，问我剑是否归还，我点点头。

王走到我跟前，拥抱住了我，用手摸了摸藏在我身后的断钢剑，在我耳边说道：“果然还在呐。贝狄威尔，为什么你就不能丢掉断钢剑呢？扔掉它，你就能获得自由了。大概……应该能得到自由吧。”

大概……应该能得到自由？我师徒推开王，想要说出我脑海里那些问题。不想王没有放手的意思，反而在我耳旁轻啜道：“抱歉，贝狄威尔。我真的好后悔让你们成为圆桌骑士。尤其是在你和哥哥宣誓对我效忠的时候，我那个时候就应该阻止你们了。我曾经以为，想要当上王，只要有足够的野心就好，没想过野心需要付出很大的代价。梅林说的没有错，我是王，我不能念及跟大家的感情就放弃大展宏图的机会。可是，如果要我重新选择，我会选另外一条路吗？我确实好想再回到以前的生活，回到那个虽然我是你们的王，但在你们眼里我还是那个愣头青的亚瑟·潘德拉贡的日子。你们外出寻找圣杯的时候，我整天都在担心，担心最后你们虽然带着圣杯回来了，但是圆桌连三分之一的位置都坐不满了。而最后，没有圣杯，还失去了加拉哈德。加拉哈德那么年轻，还在我初出茅庐的年纪就离开人世了。兰斯洛特要我自己想办法还清欠他的，加拉哈德这笔债我就没办法还清。还有桂妮薇儿，为了那顶皇冠，我根本就没有过多考虑她的感受，让她身陷囹圄。可怜的桂妮薇儿还天真以为摩根勒菲会帮助她，摩根勒菲利用她达成自己的献祭目的，这个我无法原谅摩根。不过，仔细想想，把桂妮薇儿推上台，我不也有份吗？！当然，我亏欠兰斯洛特的不止这些。梅林想要个纯洁骑士，他借他的神兽凯茜之名要兰斯洛特，我当时不同意。于是，梅林就计划了加拉哈德成为圆桌骑士。现在想来，不管我同意还是不同意，我都不能阻止梅林的计划。破坏了一个计划，就会一个新的计划出现，可能后果比之前的更严重。现在兰斯洛特知道梅林对他的计划，他会恨我出手阻止吗？不，他可能会质问我当初怎么会想到要接受梅林的帮助。但是王权真的很诱人，况且我也有这个能力。”

我推开了王，告诉他兰斯洛特卿献祭自己的事情。

“是嘛？”王说，“这样我欠他的就更多了。”

我问王，他是否真的知道寻找圣杯时幌子，让圆桌骑士送死事真。王回答我，他从一开始就知道的。所以，在最初的时候有试着阻止我们。

“王啊，”我说，“要是你在誓师大会上直接说明，也就没有后面的悲剧了。”

王无奈道：“贝狄威尔，我想你一定看过鲍斯留在世间的，关于圣杯的真实经历了吧？而你也知道鲍斯在讲他的经历的时候，我们听到的是什么样的故事。那段时间，梅林都在卡美洛城，想要变化我说的话也是很容易的。所以，我这些天思考了很多，想到要是能回到从前，最好的解决方法就是不建立圆桌骑士。虽然那样我可能会被梅林放弃，也不会有后来兰斯洛特、高文、崔斯坦他们的加入，我甚至会直接被梅林作为祭品献祭了。但是，那也总好过让我看着你们一个个离去，让圆桌变为一张空桌。但是我的野心又驱使着我同意梅林的那些无理要求。因为在梅林找到我之前，我什么都不是，有梅林的帮助我就能成为王。成为王者之后，我能做一些想要做的事情，去帮助那些在我小时候觉得需要帮助的人，还能将卡美洛的领地扩张，扩大到我所能看到的地方。因此，当梅林告诉我，想要成为名流千古的帝王，我需要奉献出自己的灵魂，我同意了，之后他又跟我说，我成为王之后会组建一个叫做圆桌骑士的队伍，我愿意将所有圆桌骑士的性命都给他吗？我也同意了。”

“王，你当初的决定也未免太过草率了。”我说。

王笑道：“是的，我也时常这么想。尤其是在大家开始纷纷离去的时候，我都会想自己年轻时做的的决断是否真的是正确的。不正确的话，我还有别的路可以选吗？贝狄威尔，我最初的骑士，我最后的骑士。每当看到你的时候，我就会想起当初我们仨在一起的时光。那时候的我们追逐着名利，但是却没有名利，追逐的过程是那么令人快乐，值得回味。现在到头来，我却令你失望了。不仅看到你，在我看到高文的时候，我也很伤心。尤其是当你和崔斯坦带着高文回来的时候，我都考虑过要不要和摩根勒菲讲和。反正她对我的心愿就是看到我落魄，而我要是主动示好她，表示愿意献身给她信仰的神，摩根勒菲肯定相当高兴，或许她真的可以不追究剩下的圆桌骑士。但梅林却在远方提醒着我，离他的计划就差几步，我不能因为亲人的离开退缩，等到万物之主决定转生之后，我和我的亲人、朋友会重新相遇的。”

听了王的话，我陷入沉思。难道我们的行动都在大法师的意料之中吗？

王见我没说话，他又继续说道：“但我还是决定送高文最后一程。在照顾他的时候，高文偶尔有清醒，他看到我，向我道歉。他原本想要为了荣光拼尽全力打倒兰斯洛特。结果，现在不仅没能战胜兰斯洛特，反倒要先我一步离开。他还向我道歉，说他私下找了梅林帮忙，在梅林药水作用下，他身体发生了很大的变化甚至会失去理智，那时候的高文觉得，只要是能战胜对方的，什么方法都行。之后再去战胜摩根勒菲和莫德雷德，最后想办法干掉梅林，让我和所有圆桌骑士从痛苦中解脱出来。我不知道高文是如何知道我答应梅林用献祭圆桌骑士来换取王权的。可他还是愿意帮助我。高文的回答很直白，他是我的亲人，他不帮我，还有谁会愿意帮助我？而我却没有想过让你们大家不会被梅林作为祭品的办法。贝狄威尔，你会觉得我很自私吗？”

王这个问题，让我一时不知道该如何回答才好。如果我是从小在梅林的教导下长大的人，我会怎么做呢？事到如今，我只能回答：“王，你一直说我是你最初的骑士，也是你最后的骑士。我也认识你那么长时间了，你是否有把我当做你的朋友或者亲人看待呢？我是把你当做我的亲人来看的，那我借高文卿的话来说，我是你的亲人，到最后我也会帮你的，我最后都不帮你了，还有谁会愿意帮助你呢？”

“谢谢你，贝狄威尔，”王说，“确实，你要是都离开我了，别说当什么王了，我可能连清晨起床穿越山间薄雾的勇气都没有。”说着，王从我手里拿走了断钢剑。

王看着手中的断钢剑，感叹道：“在骑士王这场游戏里面，最后没人能当大赢家。就算是梅林也不能，他被浪费掉了很多的时间。而身为骑士王的我，现在也是时候去面对我必须面对的结局了。贝狄威尔，你刚才给了我一份直面结局的勇气，我心里本来就有一份，这样我就有两份。要是哥哥也在这里的话，他会不会再给我一份呢？”

接着，我搀扶着王来到了将要归还断钢剑的湖边。在路上，王还说出了他对崔斯坦卿的亏欠，梅林在警告王不能退缩的时候，也告知王崔斯坦卿知道了他们的秘密，他需要崔斯坦卿的理智。王知道崔斯坦卿演奏的乐曲会让他陷入永久的疯狂，但没想到梅林并不满足，还带走了崔斯坦卿的视觉。崔斯坦卿再也听不到王对他的道歉，王让我今后如果遇到崔斯坦卿，最好能让他爽快上路，他不愿崔斯坦卿在疯狂中过完一生。

待我们到了湖边。王手持断钢剑召唤了湖中仙女。

 

“贝狄威尔，”王对我说，“你说过知道最后都会帮我对吧？”

我点头默认。

王笑道：“那好，你就再帮我最后一个忙。好好活下去。你现在应该明白梅林的计划了，他所信奉的神明会在群星归位的那一日降临，到时地上生灵涂炭。为了实现这一计划，他预见到我父亲乌瑟的子嗣会受他控制，于是出现之后我们都知道的故事。而现在，离梅林的计划成功还差两枚棋子，一枚是我，一枚是你。我是无论如何都逃不掉的，而你还有机会。我的献祭需要去到阿瓦隆才能完成，那段时间梅林都不会离开阿瓦隆，我会尽量拖延时间的。而贝狄威尔，你就要在这段时间离开这个地方，能跑多远就跑多远，最好是等你离世之后，梅林都找不到埋葬了你的地方。”

“可是，王……”我欲言又止道。那是他最后的决定吗？刚刚他说的要面对的结局就是让自己走上祭台吗？我不愿看到这样的结局。

见我迟疑，王又说道：“你还是称我为王。我多希望你能以亲人和朋友的身份叫我的名字。当初说好要保护你们，结果因为自己的失误让你们一个个离去。贝狄威尔，我最初也是最后的骑士，我的独臂骑士。我一定要竭尽全力保护你，直到我生命燃尽的最后那一刻。这是我，骑士王的决心……不，这是我，亚瑟·潘德拉贡最后的决心。贝狄威尔，请一定要好好活下去。”

“好吧，亚瑟，”我应答道，“你的决心我已明了，我会想办法活下去的。再见了，我在卡美洛的亲人。”

说完这句话，我转身离开了。在回去的路上，我偶尔回头看了看湖面。湖中出现了三位精灵一样的仙女，她们接王来到了湖中央，王的脖子上也出现像鳃一样一呼一吸的东西。当我再次回头的时候，湖面又恢复了平静……

 【P.S.：歌谣部分摘抄自《黄衣之王》】


	5. 尾声

尾声

在帮助贝狄威尔记录完他的故事之后，已经是深夜了。

然而，贝狄威尔并没有在寺院里待很长时间。记录完故事两天后他就离开了。我则将记录了他的故事的羊皮卷和记录了鲍斯故事的放在了同一个地方，方便整理，也方便以后再有人借阅的时候好一起拿出来。

就在贝狄威尔离开之后的第六天，有位身着白袍，手持拐杖的长发男子来到了寺院。他自我介绍他叫梅林，询问我们有没有见过一名独臂男子，那名独臂男的名字叫做贝狄威尔。我们告诉他贝狄威尔早走了，他了解到情况之后没有作过多停留，直接就离开了。

虽然那人也叫梅林，但我不太确定是不是贝狄威尔口中的梅林。因为来找他的这位梅林，是一位老叟，看起来年纪相当大了，走起路来战战巍巍的……

光阴似箭，岁月如梭。就这样，一晃14年过去了。

这一年，喜欢观星的同僚告诉我们，往年群星的位置都相当混乱，而今年群星的位置相当整齐，就像终于找对了座位一样。


End file.
